3 ans après (AU)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Ayant grandi ensemble dans le même orphelinat, Killian et Emma avaient l'habitude d'être séparés – mais ils se retrouvaient toujours, sans que rien ne change jamais entre eux. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide d'aller vivre en Angleterre de son plein gré, et qu'il ne revienne la voir pour son anniversaire surprise...
1. Chapitre 1

Killian, la tête pressée contre la fenêtre de l'avion dans lequel il se trouvait, regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux l'air rêveur.

Il était en chemin vers Storybrooke, la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, après trois années passées en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y revenir de sitôt, pas avant d'avoir obtenu toutes les réponses qu'il était parti chercher, mais un appel l'avait fait changer d'avis.

En effet, son frère d'adoption l'avait prévenu quelques semaines auparavant d'un anniversaire surprise organisé en l'honneur des vingt-cinq ans de sa meilleure amie, et il lui avait été impossible de refuser son invitation. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas reparlés depuis la veille de son départ…

– Tu vas me manquer, Jones, avaient été les derniers mots de la jeune femme à son égard, la voix un peu rouillée par l'alcool ingurgité durant la soirée, et les prunelles remplies de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Pendant que plus bas, dans l'appartement qu'Emma partageait avec deux de leurs camarades, la fête battait son plein, cette dernière s'était isolée sur la terrasse de toit de l'immeuble, incapable de prendre part à l'amusement général. Elle allait perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait – _encore_. Et même si elle comprenait les motivations de Killian (il voulait en savoir plus sur ses origines, et s'il lui restait de la famille qu'il ne connaissait pas dans son pays), elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il s'en aille si loin, pour une durée indéterminée, qui plus est.

(Pour toujours, peut-être, même.)

Il l'avait rejointe peu de temps après, dans ce lieu qui était rapidement devenu leur havre de paix à tous les deux, et s'était contenté de s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse laisser reposer sa tête contre lui. Il savait bien qu'il était inutile de lui parler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris la parole en première.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche avant de lui répondre en l'obligeant à le regarder, et caressant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts :

– Tu vas me manquer aussi, Swan. Énormément.

Il aurait eu tant d'autres choses à lui dire, tant de confessions à lui faire sur la façon dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle au fil des années, mais à quoi bon ? Ç'aurait été inutile – et surtout égoïste – que de le lui avouer à quelques heures de son départ.

(Et puis, s'il ne lui en avait jamais fait part auparavant, c'était bien pour une raison, qui n'allait pas changer en une nuit : la crainte qu'elle ne prenne peur et s'enfuie, comme elle savait si bien le faire, après toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait pu surmonter.)

Il s'était alors contenté de ce simple aveu, puis ils étaient restés assis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus complet à regarder le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce que Ruby, l'une des colocataires de la jeune femme, ne vienne les déranger dans leur quiétude, les priant de revenir sur-le-champ profiter de cette dernière soirée tous ensemble. Elle avait ensuite disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant ses amis à nouveau seuls sur le toit.

Ils savaient cependant qu'elle allait revenir s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de retourner dans l'appartement, c'est pourquoi le brun avait aidé la blonde à se relever et que, main dans la main, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie de la terrasse.

– Attends, s'était tout de même stoppé dans sa marche l'anglais, qui avait quelque chose à offrir Emma mais qui ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde.

Elle l'avait regardé, intriguée, avant de commencer à paniquer lorsqu'il avait enlevé la bague qu'il portait toujours d'autour de son cou.

– Calme-toi, Swan, s'était-il exclamé d'un ton amusé devant son air de détresse. Je ne vais pas te demander en mariage !

Il avait cru déceler dans l'expression de son visage presque un semblant de déception, rapidement remplacée par l'interrogation.

– C'était la bague porte-bonheur de Liam, qu'il m'a donnée le jour où je me suis installé chez lui, s'était-il expliqué. C'est la raison pour laquelle les choses vont à présent mieux pour moi… ou ça pourrait l'être. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que tu l'aies… Pour être sûr que les choses iront bien pour toi même si je ne serai pas là pour le voir.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre à cette touchante déclaration. Alors, poussée par son état légèrement éméché et, surtout, sa détresse de le voir partir, elle s'était contentée de mettre fin aux quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, et l'avait attiré à elle pour l'embrasser sans qu'il ne voie rien venir. Elle avait tenté de faire passer à travers son baiser tout ce qu'elle n'avait su lui dire, et qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir l'occasion de faire plus tard – elle l'aimait, elle aussi.

(Au fond, elle espérait secrètement que cet aveu muet qu'elle était en train de lui faire le ferait changer d'avis, et le ferait rester. Elle avait tant besoin de lui.)

Toutefois, quand ils s'étaient séparés, et qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la pulsion qu'elle venait d'avoir, c'était elle qui était partie rejoindre les autres, laissant Killian seul derrière, sans lui laisser la possibilté de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et elle ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot de la soirée, l'évitant autant qu'elle le pouvait, et n'était pas non plus apparue le lendemain à l'aéroport comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il l'avait attendue jusqu'à la dernière minute pour un ultime au revoir, et avoir la possibilité de s'expliquer sur cette proximité qu'ils avaient partagée la veille, à présent sobres, mais ce fut en vain.

(Il aurait annulé son voyage, pourtant, si elle le lui avait demandé, et si elle lui avait fait part de son envie de construire un futur avec lui, si elle aussi voulait plus que son amitié.)

A la place, il se retrouva à des milliers de kilomètres des États-Unis, sans plus aucune nouvelle d'Emma malgré le nombre incalculables de messages qu'il avait pu lui envoyer.

Et qui restèrent tous sans la moindre réponse.

Il lui en aurait voulu s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien – ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque lui n'avait que sept ans, à l'orphelinat qu'il venait d'intégrer suite à l'abandon de son lâche de père. Mais justement, il la connaissait parfaitement ; elle était comme un livre ouvert pour lui.

Il savait alors que si elle faisait tout ceci, c'était seulement pour se protéger. Elle avait tant été laissée de côté par les personnes à qui elle tenait par le passé tandis qu'ils lui promettaient le contraire qu'elle préférait maintenant être celle qui laissait les gens derrière.

Car c'était moins douloureux, d'être celle qui coupe les ponts, plutôt qu'être celle qu'on finit par oublier.

(C'était en fait tout aussi douloureux, cette envie constante de revenir en arrière, mais se l'interdire pour éviter de futures souffrances inévitables.)

C'est pourquoi, même s'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à réserver son billet pour les États-Unis quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Killian redoutait la réaction que pourrait avoir son amie en l'apercevant au vu de la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, mais aussi comment il allait réagir, _lui_.

Parce que même après ces années de séparation, il en était toujours autant amoureux… Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de son côté.

– Nous allons atterrir, merci de bien attacher vos ceintures, le sortit une voix de son introspection.

Il fallait croire qu'il le découvrirait bientôt.

* * *

Quand il sortit de l'aéroport, Killian fut accueilli par une masse brune qui appela son nom avant de se jeter dans ses bras sans plus jamais le lâcher – il lui avait bien trop manqué pour cela.

– Ruby… tu m'étouffes, réussit-il tout de même à l'éloigner légèrement de lui en riant joyeusement.

– Oh pardon, s'excusa cette dernière. Mais je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

– Moi aussi, chérie, répliqua-t-il sincèrement.

Alors que Ruby commençait à lui poser de nombreuses questions sur sa vie dans son pays, un raclement de gorge dans son dos fit prendre conscience à l'anglais que son amie n'était pas la seule à être venue le chercher. En effet, quand il se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le son, il put se rendre compte que deux autres personnes étaient présentes pour lui : son meilleur ami, David, et son frère, Liam. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide, sa camarade le suivant de près, et les étreignit à leur tour, serrant un peu plus fort et longtemps que nécessaire le bouclé contre lui.

C'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il avait enfin quitté l'orphelinat, lui offrant un travail dans son bar, mais aussi et surtout, pour la première fois, un véritable chez-lui. Il était rapidement devenu plus qu'un simple ami pour lui ; une figure fraternelle, sa propre famille, et ces trois années passées à rechercher d'où il venait sans grands résultats n'avaient fait que renforcer ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme. Il était donc plus qu'heureux de le retrouver, même s'ils n'avaient cessé de se donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

– Mary-Margaret m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé venir elle aussi, mais elle est chargée d'occuper Emma toute la journée avec Elsa pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se doute de rien, l'informa David une fois l'euphorie des retrouvailles quelque peu passée.

A l'entente du prénom de la blonde, Killian ne put s'empêcher de questionner, sa voix se brisant légèrement sur le dernier mot :

– Est-ce qu'elle va… bien ?

Ses amis étaient tellement habitués à ce qu'il leur pose cette question – le seul moyen pour lui de savoir ce qu'elle devenait puisqu'elle ne lui répondait pas d'elle-même – que le châtain n'eut besoin d'aucune précision pour comprendre à laquelle des deux femmes il faisait référence.

– Elle va très bien, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a juste quelque chose dont on ne t'a jamais parlé, parce qu'on ne savait pas bien si on le devait ou pas, mais puisque tu vas le voir ce soir, de toute façon, autant que tu sois mis au courant… Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, il y a près d'un an maintenant. On ne le connaît pas bien, mais tout à l'air de bien se passer entre eux, de ce qu'on en sait. Il s'appelle Walsh.

David, Liam et Ruby étaient les trois seules personnes au courant des véritables sentiments qu'éprouvait le brun à l'égard d'Emma – du moins, les seules à qui il l'avait confirmé, puisque la plupart des gens qui les connaissaient étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi ils avaient tant hésité à lui parler de la vie amoureuse de la blonde.

Et, au vu de la mine triste que le brun ne parvint pas à cacher en apprenant la nouvelle, ils purent se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu raison de se taire. Bien sûr, il était vraiment content pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se sentir déçu, même s'il savait qu'il n'en avait aucun droit – c'était lui qui avait décidé de partir, après tout.

Et ils n'avaient partagé qu'un seul baiser, alcoolisé, qui plus est, il y avait trois ans de cela.

Rien de significatif, donc. Aucune promesse d'avenir.

– C'est génial pour elle, finit-il par réagir, sans grand conviction pour autant. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, alors.

– Et toi, tu ne nous as ramené personne d'Angleterre ? décida de changer de sujet Ruby pour ne pas rendre le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux encore plus gênant.

– Non, personne. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment là-bas pour m'amuser, et je ne reste jamais assez longtemps dans une ville pour me poser, de toute façon. Quoiqu'il y avait bien cette fille, Tink, avec qui j'ai eu quelques rendez-vous… ce n'est jamais allé plus loin. Mais parlons de vous, plutôt. J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper si je ne veux pas me sentir perdu tout à l'heure !

Les trois autres lui racontèrent donc la vie à Storybrooke depuis son départ tandis qu'ils se rendaient ensemble au bar de Liam, là où aurait lieu la fête, pour mettre en place les derniers préparatifs. Puis Killian finit par rentrer à l'appartement de son frère, afin de se reposer avant le début de la soirée à cause du décalage horaire.

Il voulait être en parfaite condition pour ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Elsa, Mary-Margaret et Emma se trouvaient dans l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes à regarder le film préféré de cette dernière à sa demande, _Princess Bride_. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis son plus jeune âge, le petit plaisir qu'elle se faisait pour son anniversaire. Une habitude qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Killian, un fan inconditionnel de Wesley.

(Au point même de lui voler certaines répliques, comme le fameux « comme tu voudras » qu'il répétait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, bien trop souvent au goût de la blonde, surtout lorsqu'elle en connaissait la véritable signification – un « je t'aime » caché.)

– Il ne m'a pas envoyé de message, cette année, laissa-t-elle s'échapper alors qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait à l'écran depuis longtemps, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour cela, et son regard penché sur son téléphone, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Ses amies, qui comprirent immédiatement de quoi il était question, se lancèrent un regard entendu avant que l'une d'entre elles ne réponde faussement :

– On n'est peut-être pas encore le vingt-deux octobre, en Angleterre ?

– Ils ont de l'avance sur nous, pas du retard, rétorqua Emma. Et puis même, il a toujours été le premier à me le souhaiter à minuit pile – l'année dernière, et celle d'avant, comprises. Non, c'est juste que… il a sûrement dû en avoir marre de persister à m'envoyer des messages alors que je ne lui réponds jamais, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est de ma faute.

– Il te manque ? voulut savoir Mary-Margaret, même si la réponse pouvait se lire avec facilité sur le visage de l'intéressée.

Elle ne répliqua tout de même pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans le vide, pensive. Puis elle posa ses irises mouillées sur celles de la brune, et avoua :

– Bien sûr qu'il me manque. Il était… il _est_ mon meilleur ami, on a grandi ensemble, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Et même si on a été séparés plusieurs fois et que je suis donc habituée à son absence, ça fait toujours aussi mal de le savoir loin de moi. Je pensais vraiment ne plus jamais avoir à subir une telle situation quand on a enfin pu quitter l'orphelinat.

– Et tu aimerais le revoir ?

– Sincèrement ? Je ne sais même pas. Une partie de moi rêverait de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras… Mais en même temps, à quoi bon me faire du mal si c'est pour qu'il reparte ensuite, et que je ne sache pas quand je le reverrai ? Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais le supporter cette fois.

Les jeunes femmes perdirent alors tout sourire à l'entente de cet aveu. Elles n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde à l'éventualité qu'Emma puisse mal prendre un retour temporaire de l'anglais.

Il était cependant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il était déjà là, à Storybrooke, pour elle.

Elles espérèrent donc que vivre ces retrouvailles lui ferait changer d'opinion ; elles ne souhaitaient pas gâcher sa fête, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Pour ne pas se mettre à douter davantage, elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur film, qui touchait à présent à sa fin. Elles n'évoquèrent plus le nom de Killian de toute l'après-midi, profitant simplement de la tranquillité du moment et de discussions plus légères, jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa ne propose :

– Bon, on ne va pas rester enfermées ici pour ton anniversaire, quand même ! Il est presque vingt heures… Habille-toi, on t'emmène boire un verre pour fêter ça. On paye notre tournée.

– Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de sortir… protesta Emma.

– C'est non négociable, ajouta sa colocataire. Allez, viens, je suis certaine que tu ne le regretteras pas.

L'intéressée, devant l'insistance de ses camarades, se vit obligée d'accepter, et se leva donc du canapé pour se préparer.

– Tu crois qu'on a fait une connerie d'inviter Killian ? posa la question qui lui troublait l'esprit depuis qu'elles avaient parlé de lui Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec la blonde.

– On va bientôt le savoir… rétorqua celle-ci, pas plus avancée qu'elle sur la question.

Très bientôt, même, puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard, toutes trois furent fin prêtes, et en route vers le bar du _Jolly Roger_ où tous les convives les attendaient avec impatience.

* * *

– Joyeux anniversaire !

Quand Emma et ses amies passèrent la porte du bar, qui était étrangement vide et sombre, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps, et un groupe de personnes sortit de sa cachette pour saluer la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta un moment interdite, sans bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot, des larmes de joie venant perler au coin de ses prunelles émeraude. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était bel et bien organisé pour elle.

Souvent, plus jeune, elle avait rêvé d'une telle surprise. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé y avoir droit un jour ni compter aux yeux d'assez de monde pour cela. Elle était plutôt habituée aux anniversaires en compagnie de Killian, qui faisait tout pour que sa journée se démarque des autres malgré les peu de moyens qu'il avait.

 _Killian…_

Tout à coup, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Elsa et Mary-Margaret plus tôt, les étranges regards qu'elles s'étaient lancées, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit : se pouvait-il qu'il soit revenu pour elle, et que ses amies cherchaient donc à savoir comment elle allait réagir devant un tel cadeau ?

Une vague d'adrénaline s'empara de son corps alors qu'elle scrutait l'assemblée devant elle dans l'espoir de rencontrer une paire d'yeux océan, mais elle dut malheureusement bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était nulle part.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette constatation mais préféra l'ignorer. A la place, elle partit saluer tous ceux qui étaient là, et les remercier.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas gâcher cette soirée qui avait dû leur prendre tant de temps et d'énergie à préparer à cause de ce manque grandissant que provoquait l'absence du brun chez elle…

* * *

Elle gâcha définitivement sa soirée.

A chaque nouvelle entrée dans le bar, à chaque nouveau message ou appel sur son téléphone, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attraper la bague que Killian lui avait offerte avant son départ et qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis et prier pour que ce soit lui – en vain. Elle se sentait tellement désespérée qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à le cacher. Malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour que son anniversaire soit parfait, ses sourires sonnaient faux, et tous ses amis le voyaient bien.

– Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? finit par la questionner Elsa, n'y tenant plus, alors qu'elle se trouvait au comptoir en train de consommer un verre de rhum – la boisson préférée de l'anglais.

– Je… je suis désolée, s'excusa l'intéressée. Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi, et en retour je n'en profite même pas, mais… avec vos questions sur Killian tout à l'heure, quand j'ai compris que vous m'aviez organisé une fête, j'ai cru pendant deux minutes que vous l'aviez invité et qu'il serait là ce soir. C'est bête, hein ? Surtout quand on sait qu'il ne m'a même pas souhaité mon anniversaire. Mais j'ai espéré pour rien et… maintenant je ne peux plus me sortir cette idée de la tête et me sentir déçue qu'il ne soit pas présent… Il me manque, Elsa. Bien plus que ce que je ne veux l'avouer, à moi ou aux autres.

Cette dernière, malgré la tristesse apparente de sa camarade sur son visage, ne put se retenir de sourire, et de se sentir soulagée. Finalement, leur idée avait été la bonne.

Elle se reprit tout de même rapidement pour ne pas qu'Emma se doute de quoi que ce soit, ni ne se sente pas soutenue, et répliqua :

– Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, ça va te remonter le moral.

En effet, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord plus tôt dans la journée que le brun n'apparaîtrait qu'au moment d'offrir les présents, pour marquer d'autant plus sa présence que s'il était arrivé en même temps que tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle réunissait les autres convives au centre de la salle, la blonde en profita pour prévenir le jeune homme de se préparer à faire son apparition d'ici peu.

Tour à tour les amis d'Emma lui donnèrent ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté, des cadeaux qui, comme Elsa l'avait prédit, lui redonnèrent chacun un peu plus le sourire devant tant d'attentions de leur part, jusqu'à ce que soit au tour de Walsh de lui offrir le sien. Avant toute chose, il attrapa la jeune femme par la main et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, lui répétant pour la énième fois un joyeux anniversaire, puis il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, et posa un genou à terre sans jamais la lâcher du regard.

– Emma… Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que cela, on ne vit même pas encore ensemble, mais je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir de te le demander alors que je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Quelques murmures d'excitation se firent entendre, avant qu'un silence religieux ne s'installe dans la pièce. Le cœur de l'intéressée s'emballait dans sa poitrine, paniquée.

Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à une tellement demande, et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi, mais… était-ce suffisant ?

Souhaitait-elle réellement passer le restant de sa vie avec cet homme ? Et comment pouvait-elle en être certaine, de toute manière ?

Pendant que tout le monde attendait qu'elle ne prenne la parole en retenant son souffle, un bruit de porte vint interrompre le sérieux du moment. Emma détourna son regard de la bague qu'elle fixait avec insistance depuis de longues secondes déjà, et ce fut alors qu'elle le vit entrer dans le bar.

Son visage blêmit en un instant, et elle s'écria :

– Killian ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de partager cette histoire au départ, parce que j'ai tendance à partir vite dans le cliché et le niais avec ce genre de choses (mais j'aime bien, ça me remonte le moral d'écrire des trucs pareils ahah) et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'un coup j'ai changé d'avis de ne plus la faire que pour moi mais donc puisque c'est fait, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Je ne pense pas que cette fiction sera très longue, quelques chapitres seulement, que je posterai quand ils seront terminés, donc sans réelle régularité.  
**

 ** _OnceuponaSigne_** **:** **comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, je ne suis plus sur le forum, donc je ne peux plus te répondre là-bas (ni continuer à te lire, d'ailleurs…) (fais-toi un compte sur FF hihi) mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'y ai pensé aussi, au coup du cadeau géant, sauf qu'après je me suis dit que ça ferait quand même too much ahah. Sinon pour Walsh… eh bien tu verras :p**

 **Puis merci aussi** **à** ** _Guest_** **,** ** _Laurie_** **et** ** _Lulu_** **, et à tous les follows/mises en favoris !**

* * *

Killian se tenait devant l'entrée du _Jolly Roger_ , une main posée sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant à la presser. Plus le moment fatidique des retrouvailles approchait, et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie en montant dans cet avion en direction de Storybrooke.

A quoi avait-il pensé en acceptant la proposition de son frère ? Il savait pourtant que jamais Emma ne serait en accord avec cette idée de réapparaître dans sa vie sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire, pour quelques jours seulement, qui plus est, et la quitter ensuite. _Encore._

Il allait la blesser – une fois de plus.

Et lui faire du mal était bien la dernière de ses intentions.

C'est pourquoi, l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à faire demi-tour, et rentrer chez lui, comme si de rien n'était. Sans qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien. Sûrement était-ce la bonne décision à prendre.

La meilleure, même.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à faire quelques pas en arrière, prêt à regagner l'appartement de Liam où il logeait pour recueillir ses affaires, il reçut un deuxième message d'Elsa. Celle-ci comptait sur lui et sa présence, ce qui le fit réfléchir à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner à la dernière minute, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il fallait qu'il l'assume – quelque soit le résultat.

Il pénétra donc dans le bâtiment après avoir pris une grande inspiration, le cœur battant à vive allure dans la poitrine. Et il crut que ce dernier allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui un inconnu – certainement ce fameux Walsh – agenouillé face à Emma, une bague tendue vers elle.

Aucun doute que cet homme était en train de la demander en mariage, et qu'il venait d'interrompre le moment par son arrivée, volant sa gloire. En effet, à l'entente du bruit de la porte qui se refermait, tous les regards s'étaient tournés dans sa direction – et en particulier celui de la jeune femme.

Elle avait appelé son nom en le reconnaissant, et ne pouvait à présent plus le lâcher des yeux, comme hypnotisée. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas retirer ses irises d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi, submergés par leurs émotions, à se dévisager dans un silence pesant, oubliant les autres autour d'eux, oubliant Walsh toujours agenouillé devant sa petite-amie, oubliant tout, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne soit la première à baisser ses prunelles émeraude, et qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers lui.

Mais, alors que Killian pensait qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras, et qu'il anticipait le moment avec impatience, ce geste qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces trois années séparés, elle se contenta de passer à ses côtés sans même plus un coup d'œil pour lui, et se hâta de quitter le bar.

Elle avait besoin d'air, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre en quelques minutes seulement – la fête, la demande en mariage de son compagnon, et ce retour inattendus. Elle se sentait étouffer, et avait besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, et réfléchir correctement.

S'enfuir s'était donc montrée la solution idéale. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, après tout.

Dans la salle, après son départ, il ne demeura plus qu'un lourd silence, interrompu par Elsa qui, avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux, accueillit l'anglais à bras ouverts dans l'espoir de faire se dissiper le malaise ambiant. Il tenta de lui sourire en retour, mais n'y parvint pas ; il s'en voulait trop pour cela. Il avait gâché la soirée d'Emma, cette soirée organisée en son honneur, alors qu'il avait seulement souhaité lui faire plaisir.

Il l'avait deviné, pourtant, qu'elle réagirait de cette manière.

– Qui êtes-vous ?! interrompit le court de ses pensées une voix.

Devant lui se tenait Walsh, qui l'avait rejoint, et le contemplait à présent d'un air mauvais. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir, de très certainement le détester.

Après tout, il venait de mettre à mal sa demande en mariage, le rendant par la même occasion quelque peu ridicule auprès de tout le monde, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

– Killian Jones, informa-t-il son interlocuteur accompagné d'un rictus gêné, une main perdue derrière son oreille. Je suis désolé pour…

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? l'interrompit l'autre, se moquant bien de ses excuses. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, avant.

Même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que la jeune femme ne devait pas mentionner son nom très souvent – si ce n'était jamais ? –, et encore moins avec celui qui partageait sa vie, il ne put retenir la boule qui venait de se former dans son estomac à l'entente de cette information. C'était toujours aussi douloureux de se rendre compte qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à le sortir définitivement de son quotidien.

(Quoique, peut-être pas entièrement, puisqu'il avait pu remarquer avec soulagement pendant leurs quelques minutes de retrouvailles qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou la bague qu'il lui avait offerte – et qu'elle n'avait cessé de la triturer entre ses doigts durant tout leur échange visuel.)

– Je… je suis… chercha-t-il la bonne définition pour se présenter à son interlocuteur.

– C'est nous qui l'avons invité, intervint alors David pour lui venir en aide. C'est son meilleur ami d'enfance ; ils ont grandi ensemble, mais il est parti vivre en Angleterre il y a trois ans et… on pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir de le revoir. On voulait lui faire la surprise.

– Meilleur ami, hein ? ironisa Walsh en scrutant l'intéressé de la tête aux pieds. Eh bien, il faut croire que vous ne la connaissez pas si bien que ça, parce que ce n'est clairement pas la réaction que quelqu'un a en revoyant son « meilleur ami » après si longtemps…

– Vous avez raison. Si j'étais _juste_ un ami pour elle, mon retour ne l'aurait pas empêchée d'accepter votre demande en mariage, répliqua l'anglais avec insolence.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part du châtain à ses côtés, mais il se souciait guère d'aller trop loin, et d'insinuer des choses fausses – ou l'étaient-elles vraiment ?

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas cet inconnu.

Surtout lorsqu'il osait affirmer qu'il ne connaissait pas Emma.

C'était lui, plutôt, qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne savait rien de leur histoire, encore moins la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait sorti de sa vie.

(Certainement n'était-il pas non plus au courant de leur baiser échangé avant son départ. Personne ne l'était.)

Mais il avait tout de même raison sur une chose : la blonde ne semblait pas vouloir avoir affaire à lui. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

– Je vais aller la chercher, finit par prendre la parole Walsh, les dents et les poings serrés, choisissant d'ignorer les dires de l'autre homme pour ne pas faire déraper les choses.

– Allez voir au port, elle y sera sûrement, ne put s'empêcher de lui indiquer l'autre, un grand sourire provocateur au bord des lèvres.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir en retour, avant de sortir du bar en claquant la porte.

– Tu sais, tenta de le rassurer Elsa quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, s'approchant de lui et posant une main sur son épaule. Elle m'a dit juste avant les cadeaux qu'elle avait espéré que tu sois là. Et que tu lui manquais beaucoup.

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna dans sa direction et lui offrit un rictus. Faible, certes, mais un véritable, cette fois.

* * *

Après avoir passé près de vingt minutes à parcourir les rues de la ville sans grand résultat, Walsh dut se résoudre à se rendre au port, où il trouva sa petite-amie assise sur un muret à contempler l'horizon, comme le lui avait prédit Killian. Il détestait penser que cet inconnu avait eu raison.

Et peut-être n'était-ce alors pas la seule chose sur laquelle il avait vu juste, la concernant. Peut-être était-ce bien à cause de lui qu'Emma n'avait pu accepter sa demande.

Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce « meilleur ami » ; parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, comme le brun avait pu le sous-entendre.

Toutefois il préféra se sortir ces sombres pensées de la tête, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, s'installant à ses côtés. Autant lui en parler directement.

– Moi qui pensais que le pire serait que tu dises non, démarra-t-il la conversation d'un ton qui se voulait léger pour ne pas la brusquer. Appeler le nom d'un inconnu qui, paraît-il, s'avère être ton meilleur ami dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé puis partir sans rien ajouter ne faisait clairement pas partie de ce que j'avais imaginé pour ce moment.

Suite à quoi elle regarda son compagnon, un air quelque peu honteux sur le visage.

– Walsh, s'adressa-t-elle à lui. Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas… je… j'ai été prise par surprise. Et j'ai eu un peu trop de surprises pour ce soir.

– Comme le retour de ce Killian, hein ? ne put-il s'empêcher de mentionner l'anglais. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai appris son existence qu'aujourd'hui ?

– C'est… compliqué, baissa la tête Emma.

– En quoi est-ce compliqué ? insista l'autre. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, et tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ? Si c'est ça tu ferais mieux de me le dire maintenant, tu sais.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua la blonde. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé – ne se passera jamais rien –, je te le promets. Et je te promets aussi de tout t'expliquer, mais juste… pas ce soir, s'il-te-plaît.

Il ne voulait pas en rester là, souhaitait en apprendre plus sur cette jeune femme qui lui paraissait encore pleine de secrets pour lui, mais il accepta tout de même sa requête. Après tout, ils avaient quelque chose de plus important à régler pour l'instant – cette histoire de mariage, par exemple.

– D'accord, fit-il donc. De toute façon, je n'étais pas vraiment venu pour parler de lui. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… justement, te surprendre avec ma demande faisait partie de mon plan, mais je vois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, alors…

– Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on va trop vite ? le coupa Emma. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, on ne vit même pas encore ensemble, et ça ne fait pas un an qu'on se côtoie ! Comment… comment est-ce que tu… que nous… pouvons savoir que ce n'est pas une erreur ?

– Emma, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai su que je voulais être avec toi à la minute où tu es entrée dans ma boutique de meubles, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire, et posant une main sur la sienne, qu'il serra légèrement entre ses doigts.

Elle lui offrit un tendre sourire en retour, avant d'avouer, le cœur battant :

– Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

– Mais… hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis pas très douée lorsque les choses vont… vite.

– Je comprends, voulut la rassurer Walsh. Et je sais bien à qui j'ai fait ma demande. Je savais que tu dirais ça – que ça va trop vite. Mais on n'a pas besoin de se marier tout de suite, on peut attendre un an, ou plus. Ça m'est égal. On pourrait se marier à soixante-cinq ans que ça me serait tout aussi égal ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Emma le dévisagea, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir offrir à cet homme pourtant si attentionné ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tellement souffert par le passé, qu'il était difficile de faire tomber tous les murs qu'elle avait forgé autour de son cœur pour se protéger.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? questionna-t-elle donc, incapable de dire oui, mais encore plus incapable de dire non.

Elle se sentait tellement perdue, et détestait ce sentiment.

– Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je serai là, quand tu seras prête.

Puis, pour accentuer ses dires, il rapprocha la blonde de lui en une étreinte, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que les battements du cœur de la jeune femme ne se calment enfin légèrement.

Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, bercée par le bruit des vagues et le souffle régulier de son petit-ami à ses côtés, elle lui proposa :

– On retourna au bar ?

D'un hochement de tête, il accepta. Il l'aida à se relever en lui prenant la main, et tous deux se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'au _Jolly Roger_.

– Attends-moi là, il faut que je règle quelque chose, le prévint-elle une fois à l'intérieur, et se détachant de lui après un dernier baiser.

* * *

– Hey…

Killian était installé au comptoir, tenant une bouteille de rhum qu'il buvait directement au goulot, se noyant dans l'alcool pour oublier sa peine, lorsque l'on vint prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne timidement se poser sur son épaule, et qu'une voix ne l'interpelle doucement :

– Killian ?

Cette même voix qui avait prononcé son nom quelques heures auparavant, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision sans même un regard dans sa direction, sans une autre parole ajoutée pour lui, après pourtant trois ans de séparation. Trois ans de silence.

Trois années de souffrances.

– Tu es revenue, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire quand il leva les yeux dans sa direction.

C'était si triste de se rendre compte qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, alors qu'auparavant, ils pouvaient converser pendant des heures entières sans le moindre moment de blanc. C'était si triste de se rendre compte que pour la première fois, tout semblait avoir changé entre eux.

Et pas forcément pour le meilleur.

(Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même – c'était lui qui avait _décidé_ de partir.)

(Mais ce soir, un peu trop alcoolisé, et submergé par un tas d'émotions, il lui en voulait aussi à elle, de ne pas avoir voulu croire en eux, d'avoir pensé qu'il serait comme tout le monde sans même lui laisser une chance de lui prouver le contraire – _alors_ qu'il lui avait prouvé le contraire à maintes reprises. Il le savait – comme toutes les autres fois, les kilomètres et le temps qui passe n'auraient rien changé.

Le fait que cette séparation soit un choix ne changeait rien.)

– Je suis désolée, lui répondit-elle après un court silence.

– De quoi ? De m'avoir ignoré pendant toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il, toujours perdu dans ses songes.

– Euh… je parlais de m'être enfuie comme une voleuse quand tu es entré dans le bar, mais… oui, pour ça aussi, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te faire confiance quand tu me disais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas.

– Tu aurais dû, oui, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Puis, contre toute attente, ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard et de quitter le bar d'un pas chancelant, prenant sa précieuse bouteille avec lui – il allait en avoir grand besoin. Cependant Emma ne tarda pas à le suivre, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à lui courir après, sous le regard suspicieux de son petit-ami qui les observait de loin depuis le début.

– Est-ce que vous savez qui est vraiment cet homme, et quelle relation ils ont, tous les deux ?! chercha-t-il une réponse à ses interrogations auprès de la petite rousse non loin de lui.

– Ils partagent le grand amour, même s'ils s'entêtent à le nier ! déclara l'intéressée avec un naturel déconcertant, et un rictus niais sur le visage alors qu'elle les regardait partir. Et vous, vous êtes ?

– Son petit-ami.

La jeune femme perdit alors immédiatement son sourire, comprenant qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas – comme c'était bien souvent le cas, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les deux camarades allaient si bien ensemble…

– Oh… Enchantée, je suis Anna, tenta-t-elle de détourner la conversation en lui tendant une main.

Mais il ne l'attrapa pas dans la sienne en retour, et se contenta de s'éloigner, la laissant seule.

 _Quelle conne_ , pensa-t-elle alors.

* * *

Malgré son état d'ébriété qui l'empêchait de marcher droit, Killian se déplaçait d'un pas rapide, prenant quelques gorgées de son rhum de temps en temps sans s'arrêter pour autant, ni sans faire attention à Emma qui le suivait en trottinant derrière, entêtée. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans qu'ils aient pu parler, alors qu'elle était la raison même de son retour. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur une deuxième fois, de l'ignorer.

Et elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire la même erreur qu'elle non plus.

– Merde, Killian, ralentis ! finit-elle par le rattraper, prenant son bras pour l'arrêter quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

N'étant pas des plus stables, ce geste inattendu le fit vaciller quelque peu, et la blonde dut le retenir contre elle, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, pour lui éviter de tomber. Il s'accrocha à elle en retour, et s'exclama, un léger sourire charmeur au bord des lèvres devant leur position :

– Eh bien, il était temps…

Elle lui lança un regard noir en retour, peu amusée, ce qui lui fit perdre tout rictus, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant afin de se défaire de son emprise. Il replaça alors instinctivement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et, dans un élan de lucidité, lui chuchota :

– Je suis désolé, chérie.

– C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être…

Après quoi ils demeurèrent muets, toujours dans leur étreinte au beau milieu de la rue, mais cette fois pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire ; ils n'avaient juste pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

– J'allais me rendre au _Joyau_ quand je suis parti du bar… Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi ? finit par proposer le brun à son amie, sa colère miraculeusement envolée.

Le _Joyau du Royaume_ – ou plus communément surnommé le _Joyau_ – était le bateau de son frère, qui était aussi devenu le sien ; tous deux étaient de grands amoureux de la mer et de son calme apaisant.

– Avec plaisir, accepta Emma.

Ils se séparèrent donc enfin, et se dirigèrent d'un même pas cette fois jusqu'au petit navire sans prononcer la moindre parole. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et, alors que la jeune femme s'installait autour de la table qui ornait la pièce, Killian partit leur chercher des verres, qu'il remplit de son rhum. Il s'assit ensuite face à elle, et tous deux trinquèrent.

– A ton anniversaire, s'exclama le jeune homme. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir souhaité en premier cette année mais je voulais te le dire en face, puisque je venais.

– A ton retour, aussi, ajouta la blonde en souriant.

L'anglais se raidit à l'entente de ces paroles et, mal-à-l'aise, il voulut la reprendre pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs :

– Ce n'est pas…

– Définitif ? l'aida-t-elle à terminer sa phrase. Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

– Fin octobre, normalement.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite, où les deux amis burent leur verre sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne propose, pour changer de sujet :

– Tu as toujours le DVD de _Princess Bride_ ici ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Ça te dirait qu'on le regarde… comme au bon vieux temps ?

Enthousiasmé par cette idée de faire quelque chose _comme au bon vieux temps_ , le brun se leva d'un bond et, accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu, il répliqua :

– Comme tu voudras.

Ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, heureuse de retrouver pour la première fois depuis son retour cette complicité avec Killian qui lui avait tant manqué. Peut-être que tout n'avait pas tant changé que cela entre eux, finalement… Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort de ne pas essayer de garder contact avec lui.

Et peut-être que le fait qu'il soit là, pour elle, était une chance de se rattraper.

Puisque la télévision se trouvait en face du lit – une petite couche une place –, ils s'y installèrent, forcés de se blottir l'un contre l'autre s'ils voulaient rentrer à deux. Retrouver cette proximité fut gênant pour eux au départ, surtout pour Killian, qui ne voulait pas être trop intrusif maintenant qu'il savait que sa camarade avait quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie (il se souvenait encore des crises de jalousie de certains pour un simple câlin) mais ils se détendirent bien vite, la tête de la blonde logée dans le creux du cou de l'anglais et ses jambes sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent concentrés pendant toute la durée du film, ou du moins jusqu'à la scène du mariage, qui rappela à l'anglais la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa camarade. Alors, curieux, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps déjà :

– Au fait, tu lui as répondu quoi, à Walsh ?

– De… de quoi ? demanda l'intéressée, confuse, en détournant la tête de l'écran.

– Pour le mariage.

– Ah… je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Cette réponse enleva un poids de la poitrine du brun qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il portait. Égoïstement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas dit oui.

(Mais elle n'avait pas dit non, non plus.)

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? souhaita connaître son avis sur le jeune homme Emma.

– Moi ?! s'étonna l'autre. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour le juger, tu sais. Après tout, je ne le connais pas, on s'est parlé une seule fois, et ce n'était pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions, puisque je venais de lui gâcher sa demande en mariage.

– Allez, dis-moi ! insista son amie. Tu as bien eu une première impression, non ? Tu as toujours eu de bons pressentiments à ce propos. Regarde avec Neal, tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment non plus lorsque tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas celui pour qui il voulait bien se faire passer. Et si je t'avais écouté… je n'aurais pas eu le cœur brisé, ni ne me serais embarquée dans tous ces problèmes avec lui. A la place, je pensais bêtement que tu me faisais simplement une crise de jalousie.

– J'étais jaloux ! avoua Killian. C'était ton premier copain, alors j'avais peur que ça change tout entre nous. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir mon avis sur Walsh… il a l'air d'être un gars bien, et de tenir à toi. Tu devrais accepter sa demande… si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire, et que ça te rendra heureuse.

Il fut difficile pour l'anglais de laisser ces mots sortir de sa bouche, mais il voulait simplement le bonheur de sa camarade. Et si ce bonheur était de se marier avec Walsh… alors il devait l'accepter. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'un baiser d'adieux, rien de plus. Et, de toute façon, il allait repartir d'ici quelques jours. Il fallait donc qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.

Il devait déjà se considérer chanceux qu'elle ait l'air de vouloir qu'il fasse à nouveau partie de son existence, tel son _ami_.

Néanmoins cette révélation perturba la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à une réponse pareille. Au contraire, elle aurait pensé qu'il allait lui dire de ne pas l'épouser, que c'était une erreur, et beaucoup trop tôt. Mais non, il la poussait à le faire…

(Une voix au fond d'elle, qu'elle préféra ignorer, lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait allait être la réaction de l'anglais, mais que c'était surtout ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre, pour se donner une raison de refuser.)

– Je ne sais plus ce qui est la bonne chose à faire ou non, avoua-t-elle après un court silence.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais Killian comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas que référence à la demande en mariage de son compagnon – elle parlait de lui, aussi, et du fait qu'elle avait pensé que le sortir de sa vie avait été la bonne chose à faire, à l'époque.

 _A l'époque, oui…_

Cependant il ne répondit pas, et tous deux reportèrent alors leur attention sur le film. Puis, quand celui-ci fut terminé, l'anglais se leva pour éteindre la télévision, puis reprit rapidement sa place aux côtés d'Emma sous les couvertures, qui le dévisageait étrangement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-il, gêné qu'elle le fixe ainsi.

– C'est quoi cette barbe ?! s'expliqua-t-elle simplement en la caressant du bout des doigts.

Ce geste, et la proximité dans laquelle elle les avait installé – elle avait rapproché son visage du sien, à tel point qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant – le firent frissonner. Il dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser ses yeux scruter ses lèvres, qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser à nouveau – même après trois ans, il était encore hanté par leur baiser dont ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler.

Mais il ne le pouvait décemment pas. Il se contenta alors de répondre d'un ton amusé, après s'être raclé la gorge pour ne pas être trahi par le son de sa voix en prenant la parole :

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Si, c'est juste que… ça te change, avoua-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qui la tracassait tant, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, sûrement. Il attrapa donc sa main dans la sienne, et confessa :

– Je n'ai pas changé, si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Elle lui sourit en retour, un faible rictus, avant de baisser le regard.

– Tu sais, si je n'ai jamais répondu à tes messages, se dévoila-t-elle à lui, c'est parce que j'avais peur que notre amitié se dégrade avec la distance, et je voulais rester sur quelque chose de beau comme dernier souvenir, plutôt que de nous voir nous éloigner petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus se parler et ne me rappeler que de ça lorsque je repenserais à toi, à nous… C'est peut-être bête, je m'en rends compte maintenant que tu es là, à me prouver le contraire, mais j'avais tellement peur que tout change entre nous…

– Ça n'a jamais changé avant, pourquoi ça l'aurait été cette fois ? voulut savoir l'intéressé.

– Parce que c'était ton choix et pas une séparation qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter ? Je me suis sentie un peu trahie, je t'avoue, quand tu m'as dit vouloir partir alors qu'on s'était promis le contraire. Je pensais que je n'étais pas assez importante pour toi, d'où ma peur que tout change. Même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je comprends parfaitement tes motivations. Tu en es où de tes recherches, d'ailleurs ?

Le brun ressentit une vague de culpabilité s'emparer de son corps. Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas bien pris son départ, et il s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir eu à le lui faire subir (il s'en voulait encore d'avoir à le lui faire à nouveau subir d'ici quelques jours), mais l'entendre dit qu'elle avait imaginé qu'elle n'était pas assez importante pour lui… cela lui fendit le cœur.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, l'informa-t-il après une courte réflexion. Mais ne crois plus jamais que tu n'es pas assez importante pour moi. C'est parce que tu es important pour moi que je suis là aujourd'hui. Et je te promets que choix ou pas, distance ou pas… jamais rien ne changera entre nous. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour ça, tu sais.

– Et je tiens trop à toi aussi…

Cet aveu réchauffa quelque peu l'organe vital de Killian, surtout lorsqu'il savait que la blonde n'était pas du genre à se déclarer souvent de la sorte. Il passa donc un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer davantage à lui, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement.

Ils discutèrent encore un certain temps de tout et de rien, _comme avant_ , jusqu'à ce que, tous deux exténués, sans même s'en rendre compte, ils ne finissent par s'endormir ainsi.

(Emma avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer la nuit en compagnie de son petit-ami.)

* * *

 **Vous l'aurez peut-être reconnu, une bonne partie de la conversation entre Walsh et Emma est inspirée d'une de leurs scènes du 3x12.  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé (** ** _lulu_** **,** ** _Laurie_** **,** ** _mallowenn_** **et** ** _Guest²_** **) pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir, sachez-le ! :3**

 **(Ne vous habituez pas trop à des publications si rapprochées, je vais être bien plus occupée à partir d'aujourd'hui donc j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire quoi que ce soit.)**

 **(Et ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui va suivre, non plus…)**

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Emma était seule dans le petit lit, et dans la cabine du _Joyau_. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler d'où elle se trouvait et pourquoi, mais les souvenirs de la fin de soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de son meilleur ami lui revinrent rapidement en tête.

Même si la lumière qui émanait au travers du hublot qui ornait la pièce était une bonne indication de l'heure avancée de la matinée qu'il devait être, elle attrapa tout de même son téléphone pour la regarder (elle put alors s'apercevoir qu'il était dix heures), et laissa un juron horrifié s'échapper de sa bouche quand elle vit les cinq messages non lus et trois appels manqués provenant tous de la même personne : Walsh.

Elle avait complètement oublié son compagnon, et sa promesse de rentrer chez lui après la fête.

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit de sous les couvertures et rassembla ses quelques affaires, déjà habillée puisqu'elle s'était endormie ainsi et se hâta vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la table mise devant elle et les quelques mets qui se trouvaient dessus – elle hésita à s'asseoir pour déjeuner, mais se ravisa finalement ; elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Un sourire se dessina tout de même sur ses lèvres devant la gentille attention de son ami, qui, le connaissant, devant être debout depuis l'aube, et elle vola un pancake pour la route.

Elle se précipita ensuite hors des lieux, à la recherche du jeune homme pour le prévenir de son départ et le remercier de l'agréable moment qu'elle avait passé grâce à lui. Elle le trouva accoudé contre le bord de son bateau à contempler l'horizon et elle prit place à ses côtés.

Même si elle était pressée, elle resta ainsi à admirer l'étendue d'eau face à elle, ce qui l'apaisa légèrement et lui permit de reprendre son souffle.

L'anglais n'avait pas bougé, ni prononcé le moindre mot à son arrivée, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Emma fut donc celle qui brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux quand elle commença à lui faire ses aux revoir, mais une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leurs retrouvailles la coupa dans ses dires :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

L'espace d'un instant, la blonde sentit une panique indescriptible s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle imaginait qu'il faisait référence à quelque chose qui se serrait passé la veille au soir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de boire tant que cela ; pas au point de ne pas se souvenir d'un tel geste de sa part, du moins.

– Euh… j'étais si bourrée que ça ? demanda-t-elle confirmation, d'un ton qui se voulait amusé, alors qu'au fond elle, elle appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait lui révéler. Parce que je ne me rappelle pas du tout t'avoir embrassé… Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissée faire ?!

Killian se tourna enfin dans sa direction, et la dévisagea de ses irises océan, un doux rictus au bord des lèvres. Il précisa ensuite :

– Pas hier. Il y a trois ans. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, puisque tu n'es jamais venue me voir à l'aéroport.

– Ah, ça… poussa un soupir de soulagement la jeune femme. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Parce que je le sentais bien, tout simplement ? Parce que j'avais trop bu et que j'étais triste, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais ? Après tout, c'était juste un baiser. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'avais déjà oublié.

Le brun se sentit terriblement heurté par ces mots. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois. Du moins, si un jeu stupide auquel ils avaient participé adolescents pouvait être considéré comme une première fois. Mais de là à lui asséner qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié, et que c'était _juste_ un baiser…

C'était plutôt vexant, surtout quand, pour lui, cela avait clairement signifié bien plus que _juste_ un baiser – c'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Toutefois, il fut bien vite rassuré quand il croisa son regard, qui était fuyant. Elle lui mentait, il en était certain. Elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos de ce baiser, quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'un simple « je le sentais bien ». Il avait une véritable signification pour elle aussi.

Il ne put malheureusement pas la questionner davantage, puisqu'elle s'excusa auprès de lui.

– Je suis désolée, lui fit-elle, mais Walsh m'attend. On se recroisera avant ton départ, j'espère. Et merci encore pour la surprise !

Puis, à ces mots, elle quitta le navire, laissant Killian seul avec son cœur qui s'était serré suite à l'entente du prénom du petit-ami de la blonde. Il tenta alors de calmer les battements de son organe vital en reportant son attention sur l'océan.

Quand il se sentit davantage apaisé, et que l'image d'Emma et Walsh ensemble fut totalement effacée de son esprit, il décida à son tour de rentrer chez son frère.

* * *

– Emma ! Où étais-tu passée ?! Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et je t'ai cherchée partout, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, moi ! Même tes amis n'ont pas été capables de me répondre lorsque je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient la moindre idée d'où tu pouvais te trouver. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

L'intéressée, qui venait de passer la porte de l'appartement de son compagnon, baissa le regard alors qu'il laissait toute son inquiétude se déverser sur elle. Elle l'avait bien mérité, après tout.

Elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu lorsqu'elle avait suivi son ami hors du bar…

Cependant, entre autre culpabilité, elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement ses camarades de l'avoir couverte quand elle entendit le châtain les évoquer. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tous une très bonne idée d'où elle pouvait être si personne ne pouvait la joindre. Et elle n'imaginait pas le scandale qu'aurait fait Walsh s'il l'avait aperçue blottie dans les bras de Killian, tous deux allongés dans un même petit lit une place ; même si, bien entendu, il ne fallait voir aucune ambiguïté à cette posture.

Ils lui avaient donc permis d'éviter le pire, et de pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec lui. C'est pourquoi elle avoua, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à lui mentir :

– J'étais avec Killian. Il m'a invitée sur son bateau.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand, et il resta muet pendant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables à Emma, qui avait vu ses mains se refermer en un poing à la découverte de cette explication. Elle s'attendait donc au pire, à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ? explosa-t-il finalement, malgré ses tentatives de rester serein en poussant de longues inspirations. Et vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, aussi, je suppose ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé du temps pour réfléchir, en fait… Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu voulais savoir si c'était réciproque avant de me donner ta réponse, comme ça tu avais toujours quelqu'un sous le coude au cas où ce n'était pas le cas ? Et maintenant tu viens me dire que tu ne peux plus m'épouser, j'imagine ? C'est ça ?!

Ces terribles accusations blessèrent Emma de plein fouet. A tel point qu'elle ne répliqua rien pendant de longues secondes, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, avant que, à cause de la panique et de la colère que cet homme qui disait l'aimer la pense capable de telles choses, elle ne se mette à lui hurler dessus :

– Tu n'es qu'un con, Walsh ! Oui, on a dormi ensemble, mais non, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est beau l'image que tu as de moi, et la confiance que tu as en moi. Parce que tu sais quoi ? J'étais justement venue te dire que j'acceptais de t'épouser, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Killian ne veut pas de moi ou pas, parce que de toute façon moi, je ne veux pas de lui !

La jeune femme regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où elle les prononça. Elle n'avait clairement pas envisagé que ses propos déviraient à ce point alors qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle n'avait clairement pas envisagé qu'elle accepterait la demande en mariage de son petit-ami sur un tel coup de tête. Mais elle venait de le faire, malgré elle, poussée à bout.

Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas retenu cette phrase au milieu de ses accusations, mais un seul regard en direction de ce dernier lui confirma qu'il ne l'avait pas ratée. Toute trace d'énervement avait disparu de son visage, et énorme sourire s'était à présent formé sur ses lèvres.

Il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière…

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

– C'est… c'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

Emma tenta de fausser un rictus, avec grand mal. Elle déglutit et affirma sans assurance aucune, incapable de soutenir les irises de son vis-à-vis :

– Oui ?

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Walsh la prenne dans ses bras, et ne la couvre de baisers, visiblement le plus heureux des hommes. La blonde essaya de partager sa joie, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se montrer si enthousiaste. Au contraire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, comme bien souvent : fuir, pour se sortir de cette situation gênante.

(Pourquoi le prenait-elle ainsi ? Elle l'aimait, après tout, non ? N'était-ce pas suffisant ?)

(Sûrement était-elle effrayée à l'idée de s'engager, que tout devienne réel, rien de plus. Cela finirait par passer, et elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision…)

(Elle l'espérait, en tout cas. Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de revenir sur sa décision, et de blesser Walsh en le faisant.)

Une fois son euphorie quelque peu passée, le châtain entraîna sa _fiancée_ – que ce mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles – par le bras, et l'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés. Puis, d'un sourire bienveillant, il lui demanda :

– Si tu dois être ma femme, je veux connaître tous tes secrets. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me raconter ta rencontre avec Killian ?

Penser à son meilleur ami dans un tel moment était bien le dernier souhait de la blonde, mais face au regard suppliant du jeune homme, elle se vit forcée de dire oui. Elle prit une grande inspiration, prête à révéler à celui qui allait être son avenir une bonne partie de son passé, et débuta son récit :

– J'avais six ans quand il est arrivé à l'orphelinat, quelques jours avant que je n'y sois moi-même renvoyée parce que ma famille d'accueil ne voulait visiblement plus de moi…

 _19 ans plus tôt…_

– Rends-moi ça !

Un petit brun courrait derrière un autre, plus âgé que lui d'au moins cinq ans. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un magnifique bateau en bois sculpté, qu'il semblait avoir volé au plus jeune, puisqu'il tentait de le récupérer en sautillant, sans grand résultat.

Autour d'eux, personne ne réagissait à la scène, bien trop occupé dans ses propres affaires pour s'inquiéter d'un cas qui n'était pas nouveau dans l'établissement. Les vols entre enfants étaient fréquents, et il était difficile de les éviter.

– Vas-y, prends-le, si tu y arrives ! se moquait l'autre, à gorge déployée.

Il était évident que l'intéressé n'était pas assez grand pour y parvenir, et son bourreau semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le fatiguer pour rien, le faisant se déplacer dans tous les sens. Il était têtu, cependant, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol, exténué par sa course, et en ayant marre de se battre. Il s'avoua alors vaincu.

Face à cette défaite, le plus vieux jubila, et abandonna le garçonnet à son sort, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de sa main où il brandissait fièrement son jouet.

Le dernier souvenir que le brun gardait de son père.

Abattu, il se releva, avant de retourner s'asseoir contre un mur, dans un coin le plus reculé possible de la pièce pour éviter toute moquerie, et laissa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée trois jours plus tôt dans l'orphelinat ses larmes se déverser sur ses joues rosies.

– Tu ne devrais pas laisser Kevin gagner, l'interpella une voix à ses côtés.

Lui qui se croyait seul sursauta quand il se retourna et découvrit une petite blonde qui le fixait de son regard émeraude. Elle avait les yeux rouges ; signe qu'elle aussi avait pleuré.

D'un revers de la main, il essuya ses propres perles salées pour ne pas se montrer faible face à cette inconnue, et rétorqua :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il est plus grand et plus fort que moi !

Un court silence suivit cette constatation, auquel la fillette finit par mettre fin.

– Je peux t'aider, proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

L'enfant hésita à la serrer. Il avait tellement été trahi ces derniers jours qu'il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance ou non. Pourquoi serait-elle différente des autres, elle ?

Après tout, elle était peut-être amie avec ce fameux Kevin, et elle lui tendait un piège. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il ne la connaissait pas, après tout.

Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose dans ses prunelles qui l'inspirait. Elle semblait sincère. Et s'il allait vouloir s'en sortir, il allait avoir besoin d'un ami.

Ou tout du moins d'un allier.

Il accepta donc finalement son offre en scellant ses doigts aux siens.

– C'est quoi ton plan ? demanda-t-il, toujours un peu sur la défensive malgré tout.

– Retrouve-moi ce soir devant la porte des dortoirs après le couvre-feu, je t'expliquerai. Et surtout, ne te fais remarquer par personne !

Puis, à ces mots, elle se leva d'un bond et disparut alors que l'on annonçait l'heure du repas. Elle fit néanmoins demi-tour pour prévenir le brun :

– Dépêche-toi, si tu veux avoir quelque chose de bon à manger, mieux vaut être dans les premiers !

Et elle repartit aussitôt en courant, bien vite suivi par l'autre enfant.

Il ne la revit que le soir, comme indiqué. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire quand elle aperçut le pyjama pirate du garçon qui répliqua en lui tirant la langue, et fit mine de bouder. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui montra ce qu'elle cachait dans sa paume :

– Kevin a peur des araignées, informa-t-elle son vis-à-vis. C'est une fausse, pour lui faire peur, quand il se réveillera.

Cette explication eut l'effet escompté, puisque l'intéressé esquissa un grand sourire en imaginant la scène. C'était une parfaite vengeance.

La blonde lui raconta ensuite qu'ils allaient se faufiler dans la chambre du plus vieux, maintenant qu'il dormait, pour récupérer le bateau sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Après quelques préparatifs de dernière minute – la fillette semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois – ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, qu'ils éclairèrent avec la lampe de poche que les enfants avaient apportée avec eux.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour reconnaître l'objet de leurs recherches, posé fièrement sur la table de chevet aux côtés du lit du garçon. D'un pas léger la plus jeune s'en approcha et l'attrapa, avant de déposer l'araignée en plastique sur le ventre du voleur. Puis elle attrapa la main du brun et tous deux s'enfuirent des lieux sans tarder par peur de se faire remarquer.

Ils regagnèrent ensemble leur chambre en riant et, avant de se séparer, la fillette tendit son jouet au garçon.

– Tiens, lui fit-elle. Tu ferais mieux de le cacher, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te le vole encore.

– Merci, répliqua l'autre. C'était… c'était un cadeau de mon papa.

La blonde resta muette un instant à dévisager le bateau, envieuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu de parents pour lui offrir des présents, elle. Mais, après une courte divagation de ses pensées, elle se reprit :

– Au fait, je suis Emma.

– Et moi Killian, se présenta à son tour le garçon.

Une fois leurs noms donnés, Emma s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre, mais fut coupée dans son élan par la voix de Killian qui l'appela. Elle se retourna donc dans sa direction et, une main perdue derrière son oreille, le teint empourpré par la gêne, il s'exprima :

– On est une bonne équipe, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour toute réponse, la fillette lui offrit un grand sourire, et le quitta enfin une bonne fois pour toutes.

Suite à cette petite aventure, les deux enfants devinrent rapidement inséparables. Cette nouvelle amitié leur permit de mieux appréhender leur vie d'orphelins.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'au jour où, six mois plus tard, le drame se produisit : Killian fut adopté. Tous deux pleurèrent à chaudes larmes, suppliant et protestant pour qu'on ne les sépare pas, mais rien n'y fit. Le garçon fut enlevé à sa meilleure amie pour être placé en famille d'accueil.

Et, alors que ce dernier montait dans leur voiture, juste avant qu'on ne referme la portière qui allait le séparer d'Emma, il put entendre cette dernière lui crier de devant la porte de l'orphelinat :

– Killian, je te retrouverai ! Je te retrouverai toujours !

Il revint deux mois plus tard, au plus grand bonheur de la fillette – moins pour lui, qui se sentit à nouveau trahi, et abandonné, malgré sa joie de revoir la blonde. Cependant ce ne fut que le début d'une longue série de nombreuses séparations et retrouvailles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin l'âge de quitter l'établissement, et qu'ils se promettent de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Promesse que le jeune homme finit par briser quand il l'informa de son départ pour l'Angleterre.

– Il est anglais, à la base, termina son explication auprès de son petit-ami Emma, qui revenait peu à peu à la réalité et se sortait de tous ces souvenirs, des pleurs roulant le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte. Son père a déménagé aux États-Unis après la mort de sa femme pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais il n'a jamais réussi à se remettre de sa perte. Il a fini par abandonner son fils, incapable de s'en occuper, trop perdu dans son alcoolisme naissant. Paraît-il qu'il est mort quelques années après. Killian… Killian est parti parce qu'il voulait en connaître plus sur ses origines, savoir s'il lui restait de la famille là-bas, voir où il avait grandi. Trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Après l'avoir écoutée se dévoiler sans jamais la couper, Walsh contempla sa fiancée en silence un moment, une main posée sur sa cuisse qu'il serra légèrement pour lui faire part de sa présence dans ces rappels difficiles de son enfance. Maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire, il s'en voulait d'avoir été jaloux, et d'avoir réagi ainsi face au brun. Il comprenait ce qui les liait tous deux un lien spécial.

Mais surtout, un lien qui était tout sauf amoureux – fraternel, tout au plus.

(S'il savait, pour leur baiser, il penserait peut-être différemment…

Mais Emma s'était bien gardée de lui en parler. Elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même à Elsa, ou ses colocataires.)

C'est pourquoi, ayant une idée derrière la tête, quand il prit enfin la parole, ce fut pour poser une simple question qui, il l'espérait, allait enchanter la jeune femme :

– Et si on l'invitait à dîner ce soir, pour que j'apprenne à le connaître ?

Déjà qu'elle avait le teint pâle, cette proposition fit blêmir d'autant plus la blonde.

* * *

Killian pénétra dans l'appartement de Liam juste avant midi. Même s'il avait quitté son bateau peu après Emma, après avoir rangé le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait laissé en place pour elle mais auquel elle n'avait pas touché (à part un unique pancake), il s'était retrouvé à parcourir le port et les rues de Storybrooke, dont il connaissait les recoins par cœur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la jeune femme de l'esprit, ainsi que leurs retrouvailles, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils allaient bel et bien arriver à regagner cette complicité d'antan.

Si elle allait vraiment garder contact avec lui, cette fois, quand il partirait à nouveau d'ici la fin du mois.

Dès lors qu'il passa le pas de la porte et que le bouclé l'entendit entrer, il lança un regard suspicieux à son cadet, et le questionna :

– Tu étais avec Emma cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Anna t'a vu sortir du bar avec elle, et son copain nous a demandé à tous si on ne savait pas où elle pouvait être… Paraît-il qu'ils étaient censés passer la nuit ensemble.

L'intéressé, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à l'entente de ces mots. Elle avait préféré rester avec lui, plutôt que de rejoindre son petit-ami, comme convenu…

– Oui, on était ensemble, affirma-t-il tout de même. Mais pour ma défense, c'est elle qui m'a suivie alors que je me rendais au _Joyau_. On a simplement fini par s'endormir à force de trop parler, c'est tout.

– C'est tout ?! le réprimanda son frère, alors qu'il semblait prendre les choses un peu trop à la légère à son goût. N'oublie pas qu'elle est en couple, et que c'est sérieux – il l'a demandée en mariage, ce n'est pas rien ! Et n'oublie pas non plus que tu repars bientôt, ne la fais pas souffrir pour rien.

– Je sais. Mais on n'a rien fait de mal, si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

Puis il laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, fatigué de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'il pouvait ressentir, et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Liam vint le rejoindre rapidement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son cadet – il le connaissait par cœur, après tout.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis l'événement trois ans plus tôt, il avoua ce secret qu'il n'en pouvait plus de garder :

– Elle m'a embrassée.

– QUOI ?! s'écria son vis-à-vis, incrédule. Et c'est ce que tu appelles « ne rien faire de mal », toi ?!

– Pas cette nuit, idiot, se reprit l'autre. A ma soirée de départ. Je sais ce que c'est que de sortir avec une femme mariée, je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur, surtout lorsque je suis au courant qu'elle n'est pas seule.

En effet, quelques années plus tôt, Killian avait fait la rencontre d'une certaine Milah Gold, une femme plus âgée que lui dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, mais qui lui avait caché l'existence d'un mari… et d'un enfant. Autant dire que le retour à la réalité avait été rude pour lui qui aurait été prêt à tout donner pour quelqu'un qui s'était finalement joué de lui.

– Et puis Emma n'est pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il après un court silence durant lequel il se remémora cette douloureuse partie de son passé.

– En effet, elle ne l'est pas, confirma son aîné. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé, ce soir-là, au juste ?

– Parce que, d'après elle, elle le « sentait bien ». Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit.

– Ou alors c'est juste qu'elle ne t'a pas dit ce que tu voulais entendre – qu'elle t'avait embrassé parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, elle aussi. Vraiment, Killian, si tu veux que votre amitié marche… il faut que tu acceptes qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi. Qu'elle n'a peut-être _jamais_ ressenti la même chose que toi.

Liam savait bien que ce qu'il affirmait était faux – il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour que l'un et l'autre se portaient à l'époque – mais il préférait avancer de telles choses pour permettre à son cadet de se sortir la jeune femme de la tête, et accepter qu'il était maintenant trop tard. Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie à présent, et s'il voulait y rester lui aussi, il fallait qu'il soit prêt à n'être que son ami, et rien de plus.

Cette réponse ne fut donc clairement pas celle que le brun attendait, mais c'était celle qu'il devait entendre. Car son frère avait raison ; ils ne pourraient pas continuer à se côtoyer dans ces conditions.

Et s'il y avait une chose que Killian voulait, c'était que cela marche, cette fois. Qu'ils ne se perdent plus jamais de vue. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour lui, ces visions à subir (mais il n'aurait pas à les subir longtemps, après tout, puisqu'il allait repartir) – cela en valait le coup.

Toutefois, quand il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, il fut coupé dans son élan par son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa, et un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage quand il vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait apparaître à l'écran.

Il s'empressa alors de décrocher, curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, et perdit tout rictus après quelques minutes seulement de conversation. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il arborait un air dépité.

A tel point que le bouclé, qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, le questionna, inquiet face à un tel changement d'attitude et pensant qu'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle :

– C'était qui ?

– Emma, l'informa l'autre, livide.

– Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qui te mette dans un tel état ?

– Elle a… elle a accepté la demande en mariage de Walsh et… je suis invité chez eux ce soir pour fêter ça.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Laurie_** **: ne t'inquiète pas, une décision, on peut toujours y revenir dessus** ** **…** ****(Ou pas :p)**

 ** _mallowenn_ : tu as bien fait de demander la suite, parce que la voilà, justement !**

* * *

– … ELLE A DIT OUI ?!

Killian, David et Mary-Margaret s'étaient retrouvés au _Granny's_ , une auberge-restaurant de la ville tenue par la grand-mère de Ruby, dans l'après-midi pour profiter du retour de l'anglais autour d'un café, et ainsi permettre à leur amie, qui travaillait en tant que serveuse dans l'établissement, de faire part à leurs conversations. Le jeune homme leur avait alors expliqué son problème, pensant que tous étaient déjà au courant des fiançailles d'Emma – c'était une nouvelle que l'on avait envie de partager avec tout le monde, en général, non ?

 _Eh bien non._

En effet, elle semblait s'être bien gardée d'en parler à ses autres camarades, au vu de leurs réactions stupéfaites à l'entente de l'aveu du brun. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, d'ailleurs, réalisant la révélation qu'il venait de faire malgré lui. Il n'acquiesça donc que d'un signe de tête pour toute réponse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, par peur d'encore dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez d'avoir lâché cette annonce à la place de l'intéressée – ce n'était clairement pas son rôle à lui. Mais le mal était fait, de toute façon ; il ne pouvait plus rien y changer, juste s'assurer ne pas en rajouter davantage.

Toutefois, son malaise n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Lui qui au départ avait été perturbé par le ton peu joyeux avec lequel la blonde lui avait fait part de ses fiançailles ne se sentait que davantage persuadé par une chose, avec cette découverte de son silence auprès de ses proches : elle paraissait dépitée à l'idée d'épouser Walsh. Mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder trop sur ces pensées, et tenta de les chasser de sa tête.

Car sûrement se faisait-il juste des idées, après tout, rien de plus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer que _sa_ Swan allait se marier. Rien à avoir avec le fait qu'il la connaissait par cœur et qu'il la comprenait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit…

– Et elle compte fêter ça ce soir avec toi, et personne d'autre ? Pas même Elsa, ou nous ? reprit la parole Mary-Margaret après avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle attendait à sa question.

– Je n'en sais rien. Elle va peut-être vous appeler dans l'après-midi. Ou alors, elle compte le faire de façon « officielle » plus tard mais puisque je repars dans quelque jours, elle voulait me voir moi avant ? tenta de trouver une explication Killian – parce que lui aussi trouvait cette histoire étrange, au fond de lui.

– Mouais, parut peu convaincue son interlocutrice par ses propos. Si David me demandait en mariage – et ne me regarde pas comme ça, chéri, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre que tu ne l'aies pas encore fait alors que _nous_ on est ensemble depuis le collège ! –, la première chose que je ferais serait d'organiser une grande soirée avec tout le monde pour partager mon bonheur avec vous tous…

– Oui enfin on parle d'Emma là, pas de votre couple à la contes de fée qui fait rêver tout le monde… Tu sais très bien qu'elle est plus réservée, surtout lorsqu'il est question d'amour. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait accepté aussi vite d'épouser quelqu'un.

– C'est bizarre, aussi, intervint Ruby, qui venait de prendre sa pause et avait donc rejoint ses amis autour de leur table.

– Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, insista l'autre brune. Parce que ça veut dire qu'elle a enfin compris que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Neal, et qu'elle laisse tomber ses murs pour laisser entrer l'amour dans sa vie. Et ça fait plaisir à entendre, de savoir qu'elle a certainement trouvé « le bon ».

Le compagnon et la meilleure amie de la jeune femme lancèrent un regard furtif et désolé en direction de l'anglais suite à sa remarque, mais ce dernier préféré les ignorer. Certes, cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'entendre de telles paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer Mary-Margaret. Après tout, elle n'était pas au courant des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la blonde.

Et surtout, même s'il en souffrait que de le reconnaître, elle devait avoir raison.

– Je ne suis pas si sûre que ce soit l'homme de sa vie… répliqua finalement Ruby après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, ses yeux fixant toujours son camarade. Tu comptes y aller, Killian ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'irait pas ? interrogea la petite-amie de David, suspicieuse face au comportement étrange de ses camarades.

La seule réponse qui lui fit donnée cependant fut un simple « oui, je vais y aller » de la part de Killian. Car même s'il était vrai qu'il avait longuement hésité, son frère avait fini par le convaincre.

Cette invitation semblait tenir à cœur à Emma, et la voir heureuse en compagnie de son fiancé lui permettrait, selon Liam, d'accepter la réalité des choses et lui enlever cette voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Il n'était pas aussi certain que le bouclé que tout ceci allait marcher, mais il espérait vraiment pouvoir être un jour capable de l'accepter, en tout cas…

* * *

Il était exactement dix-neuf heures trente quand Killian sonna à la porte de l'appartement dont lui avait donné l'adresse Emma le matin-même, une bouteille de champagne entre les doigts. Il ne dut patienter que quelques instants avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne vienne lui ouvrir, un sourire un peu trop chaleureux aux lèvres.

– Killian, entre donc ! le salua-t-il en lui tendant le bras comme bonjour.

Puis, quand il aperçut la boisson que l'intéressé avait apportée avec lui lorsqu'il lui serra la main, il ajouta d'un ton faussement modeste :

– Il ne fallait pas, c'est nous qui invitons, tu n'avais rien besoin d'amener.

Mais il l'attrapa tout de même sans se faire prier, et entra le jeune homme à travers l'entrée et jusqu'au salon, où il s'excusa auprès de lui une minute, le temps de mettre l'alcool au frais. Ce dernier en profita pour inspecter en détails la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, qui était spacieuse et joliment décorée, pleine de meubles – c'était le métier de Walsh que d'en vendre, après tout, lui avait appris Emma.

Quand son hôte le rejoignit enfin, deux bières à la main, il l'invita à s'installer avec lui sur le canapé. Un silence pensant prit rapidement place entre eux, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. L'anglais posa donc la question qui l'intriguait depuis son arrivée, intrigué :

– Emma n'est pas là ?

– Elle finit de se préparer, elle a eu un appel de dernière minute pour le travail et vient seulement de rentrer, expliqua son vis-à-vis.

– Ah, d'accord.

A nouveau tous deux se turent, mal-à-l'aise. Ils avaient hâte que la jeune femme ne fasse son apparition pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

– Je suis désolé, pour hier soir, finit tout de même par reprendre la parole le châtain.

– Pourquoi ? parut étonné l'autre.

– Pour t'avoir mal parlé, et mal jugé. Emma m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, et j'ai vu dans son regard à quel point elle tenait à toi. Vous êtes comme frère et sœur, en fait, non ?

 _Frère et sœur…_ Killian manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de cette dénomination. David et la blonde pouvaient être considérés comme frère et sœur, oui, mais lui ? Certainement pas.

Leur relation avait toujours été beaucoup trop ambigüe pour cela. Mais il préféra se garder de le faire remarquer à son fiancé, pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Pour Emma.

Alors il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et ajouta face à ses excuses :

– Ce n'est rien. Je suis moi aussi désolé d'avoir insinué des choses fausses.

– Bien, on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases tous les deux, alors, laisser la soirée d'hier de côté ? répondit l'autre en souriant grandement.

Il ne faisait que cela, d'ailleurs, depuis l'entrée du brun chez lui. Et c'était assez étrange, il se montrait trop… gentil pour paraître sincère.

Mais encore une fois, il préféra mettre cette pensée sur le compte de la jalousie, et rien d'autre.

Ils essayèrent d'entretenir de courtes conversations malgré leur difficulté à trouver des sujets dont ils pourraient parler, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Emma ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Tous deux se turent alors et la contemplèrent, magnifique dans sa petite robe rose pâle.

Cette même robe que Killian aimait tant, et qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble un jour où ils étaient aller faire les magasins, peu avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Walsh fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva, et enlaça sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser sous le regard de l'anglais qui détourna instinctivement ses prunelles océan devant une telle image qui lui faisait se serrer son organe dans sa poitrine vital malgré lui.

– Tu es resplendissante, mon amour, lui fit remarquer son fiancé.

– C'est vrai, confirma l'autre homme, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette robe t'allait à ravir.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer à l'entente de ces compliments et ces deux paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient avec intensité. Toutefois elle se reprit bien vite et se détacha de l'emprise de son compagnon pour rejoindre son ami, qu'elle salua en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Félicitations, chérie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix la plus sincère possible.

Son merci en réponse lui parut tout aussi faux que ses paroles à lui alors qu'elle se raidissait contre lui, mais il n'eut le temps de rien ajouter que derrière eux, le propriétaire des lieux se mit à se racler la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence après plusieurs longues secondes d'étreinte, ce qui les obligea à se séparer l'un de l'autre, bien qu'à contrecœur. Ils passèrent ensuite rapidement à table, les amoureux côte-à-côte, et Killian face à la blonde.

Ils sortirent le champagne pour trinquer, mais lorsque vint le tour des deux camarades, la jeune femme fut incapable de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux pendant qu'elle tapait son verre contre le sien. Toute cette retenue de sa part commençait à réellement inquiéter l'anglais, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas devant Walsh. Il allait devoir attendre d'être seuls.

– Tu te souviens du jour où on a acheté cette robe ? demanda cette dernière à l'intention de son ami pour relancer la discussion.

– Bien sûr que oui je m'en souviens, c'était pour ma soirée de départ, quelques jours avant, répliqua l'autre sur-le-champ, bien qu'un peu gêné de parler de quand il était parti avec elle.

Mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention, ou du moins fit comme si de rien n'était, puisqu'elle continua ainsi, à ne converser presque qu'avec lui, se rappelant de nombreux souvenirs, comme si son petit-ami n'était pas là. Killian sentait bien que celui-ci se sentait de trop au milieu de leurs éclats de rire et autres blagues entre eux ou anecdotes qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi, pour ne pas se faire mal voir, il finit par demander :

– Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés, tous les deux, au fait ?

– Je tiens un magasin de meubles ici, fut ravi de parler d'eux le châtain en attrapant la main de sa fiancée et la dévisageant avec amour alors qu'il faisait part de son récit, et Emma est venue me commander une table, un jour. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme.

La blonde se contenta d'acquiescer ses propos de la tête, et d'esquisser un petit rictus en direction de son compagnon. L'anglais posa ensuite d'autres questions au couple, par rapport au mariage à venir et à la demande, et ce fut cette fois-ci Emma qui resta en retrait, muette, à écouter les deux hommes parler. Puis, tout à coup, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ces conversations à son sujet, elle prit son verre et le termina d'une traite, avant de tendre la main pour le remplir à nouveau.

– Merde, désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper la bouteille de champagne, elle fit malencontreusement tomber celui de son ami à ses côtés, faisant se déverser tout le contenu sur son pantalon. Elle offrit un sourire d'excuse au jeune homme, qui répondit par un simple lever de sourcil. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir davantage, elle se leva et s'exclama :

– Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain pour nettoyer ça.

Puis elle ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, l'entraînant par la main et les enfermant tous les deux dans la pièce sous l'œil interrogateur de son compagnon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? put alors enfin lui demander Killian. Fais-moi pas croire que tu l'as pas fait exprès !

Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre la blonde, ni quel était son problème. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, et il était bien décidé à découvrir quoi. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, quand il posa son regard sur elle, il vit des larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

– Emma ? se reprit-il d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

Cette dernière laissa alors tomber sa tête sur le torse de son ami, et il sentit ses larmes venir mouiller son T-shirt. Dans un geste de réconfort, il l'entoura de ses bras et caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il ne prononça pas la moindre parole, attendant qu'elle ne se confesse d'elle-même – si elle souhaitait lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, bien entendu.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, elle releva la tête, et essuya rapidement ses pleurs d'un revers de la main avant de poser ses irises sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Honteuse, elle lui confessa :

– Je ne peux pas épouser Walsh.

Cette révélation étonna l'anglais, même s'il avait su dès le moment où elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle que quelque chose se tramait. Il ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, malgré la gravité de la situation et de l'état dans lequel celle-ci mettait sa meilleure amie.

– Pou… pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir.

– Pourquoi j'ai accepté, ou pourquoi je ne peux pas l'épouser ?

– Euh… les deux ?

– J'ai accepté dans un élan de colère, parce qu'il a osé insinuer que j'étais capable de le tromper, et que si je lui avais demandé du temps pour réfléchir, c'était parce que je voulais savoir avant si tu avais des sentiments pour moi, pour me décider sur lequel de vous deux j'allais choisir…

– Quel con, ne parvint pas à retenir son insulte Killian.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt – c'était le fiancé d'Emma, après tout – mais le petit rire qui s'échappa de la bouche de cette dernière suite à sa maladresse le rassura bien vite.

– C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit… avant d'accepter de l'épouser, confessa-t-elle. Sauf que dès l'instant où les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je l'ai regretté. Je pensais que c'était simplement la peur de m'engager, au départ, mais je crois avoir compris quel était le véritable problème…

Le brun s'arrêta de respirer, attendant la fin de sa phrase avec impatience. Elle le dévisageait d'une telle façon, si proche de lui et toujours entre ses bras, si bien lotie, qu'il était difficile pour lui de se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Elle allait dire que c'était lui, le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser parce qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de _lui_ et personne d'autre ?

– Je ne suis pas prête, tout simplement, termina-t-elle son récit. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, et beaucoup trop tout court, pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Killian. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de revenir sur ma décision, sans le heurter, ni qu'il ne me quitte.

Mais Killian ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre dès l'instant où elle avait recommencé à parler. Il avait tant espéré… pour rien.

 _Putains de faux-espoirs._

Parce que même si elle ne voulait plus – n'avait en fait jamais voulu – épouser Walsh, elle souhaitait toujours rester avec lui. Pire encore, elle lui demandait de l'aide, à _lui_ , pour y parvenir.

C'était trop lui demander.

Et pourtant…

– Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ce que tu viens de me dire ? proposa-t-il. Il te connaît, et sait certainement à qui il a affaire. S'il t'aime, il ne le prendra pas mal, et comprendra. Il restera. Après tout le mariage, ce n'est pas si important. Regarde Mary-Margaret et David, ils sont la parfaite représentation du véritable amour, et pourtant… ils n'ont pas encore franchi le pas, ni ne vivent même pas ensemble.

– Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le voulaient pas, juste qu'ils ne le peuvent pas pour l'instant… rétorqua Emma. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

– Bien sûr. S'il te quitte à cause de ça… c'est qu'il ne te mérite vraiment pas. Le mariage n'est pas la seule preuve que deux personnes veulent passer le restant de leur vie ensemble. Surtout quand ce n'est pas parce que tu es marié à quelqu'un que tu vas passer ta vie avec…

– Tu as raison, sembla rassurée la jeune femme.

Puis elle sourit, un véritable sourire cette fois, _enfin_ , avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

– Merci, Killian, lui fit-elle, la tête toujours cachée dans le creux de son cou. Parfois, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi… Comment j'ai pu tenir trois ans sans toi, sans te parler… Tu reviendras nous voir plus souvent, hein ?

Le corps de l'anglais se raidit à l'entente de ces paroles, et ce rappel de son départ proche. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait. Il avait même bien l'intention de se réinstaller à Storybrooke, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de penser au moment où il devrait à nouveau faire ses aux revoir à son amie.

Parce que même si elle lui promettait le contraire, il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, et qu'elle ne se replie une seconde fois dans son silence face à son absence. Il avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir aussi bien, à présent. (Même si l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'en était « bien » sorti auparavant.) (Il ne comptait plus tous ces moments où il s'était soûlé pour oublier.)

(Pour l'oublier.)

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage, puisque Emma se sépara de son étreinte et, se rappelant de ce pourquoi ils étaient censés se trouver là, elle se hâta de rejoindre le lavabo et attrapa un gant de toilette qu'elle mouilla. Elle se replaça ensuite face au jeune homme et, se baissant, elle commença à frotter la tâche qui se trouvait sur son pantalon, en plein sur sa cuisse. Les yeux du bruns s'ouvrirent en grand suite à ce contact, et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, avant de s'exclamer :

– Emma ! Qu'est-ce que…

– Je nettoie ta tâche, pour paraître crédibles aux yeux de Walsh quand on sortira, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas la gêne que ressentait son ami.

Il demeura muet plusieurs secondes, fermant les paupières, essayant de se calmer. Puis il la pria :

– Arrête ça, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle releva un sourcil d'incompréhension, avant de s'exécuter quand elle aperçut ses joues rougies et sa main qui grattait le derrière de son oreille. Elle se remit alors à son niveau.

– Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait… s'excusa-t-elle.

La lueur de malaise dans les yeux de Killian changea tout à coup, en quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur, ce qui étonna Emma.

– Bien sûr que non tu ne pensais pas que ça me gênerait, lui asséna-t-il, à bout de nerfs, submergé par toutes ces émotions qu'il essayait de garder enfouies depuis trop longtemps, parce qu'on ne parle que de toi depuis que je suis revenu ! Ce que ça t'a fait à _toi_ ces trois ans de séparations, ce que _toi_ tu es devenue, tes problèmes actuels à _toi_ … ce que _toi_ tu as ressenti quand tu m'as embrassée ! Et moi, ce que je peux ressentir ? On s'en fout ! Tu as quelqu'un Emma, quelqu'un avec qui c'est assez sérieux pour qu'il considère vouloir t'épouser, alors tu ne peux pas avoir de tels gestes envers les autres… et surtout pas envers moi, laisse-moi aller de l'avant !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la salle de bain, et l'appartement, sans même un regard ou un merci pour Walsh. Emma elle resta dans la pièce seule un moment, bouche-bée.

Comment cela, _aller de l'avant_ ? Aller de l'avant de quoi ?

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par l'arrivée de son compagnon, justement, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

– Pourqu… voulut-il lui demander pourquoi leur invité s'en était allé ainsi, avant de voir la jeune femme debout au milieu de la pièce, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ?

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya rapidement ses pleurs et tenta de retrouver un semblant d'attitude normale avant de répondre à son fiancé accompagné d'un faible sourire :

– Ce n'est rien. Il a… simplement reçu un message de son frère, qui avait besoin de lui.

Puis, sur ce mensonge, elle sortit des lieux et regagna le salon, rapidement suivie par le châtain, où ils finirent leur repas dans le silence le plus complet, la jeune femme complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

 _Laisse-moi aller de l'avant_ , se répétaient inlassablement à son esprit les derniers mots de son ami.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder autant normalement (j'espère).**

 **Sinon merci** ** _lulu_** **,** ** _Laurie_** **et** ** _mallowenn_** **(je ne vais pas te promettre que ça va bientôt s'arranger pour Killian – ni pour Emma, d'ailleurs – parce qu'ils n'en ont pas fini d'avoir le cœur brisé, mais comme il le dirait si bien lui-même, « if it can be broken, it means it still works »… et qu'il peut être réparé ;)) pour vos reviews, et à tous les nouveaux follows/mises en favori !**

* * *

Emma était allongée sur le petit matelas du _Joyau_ , à attendre que Killian ne la rejoigne. Elle regardait la télévision pour patienter, mais se trouvait davantage absorbée par ses propres pensées que par ce qu'il se déroulait à l'écran devant elle.

Tellement absorbée, même, que lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle sursauta, vivement ramenée à la réalité par le bruit avant de détourner le regard en direction de celui-ci, et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le brun, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il ne semblait pas étonné le moins du monde de la voir ici, dans son bateau.

Au contraire – il lui offrit un doux sourire et s'empressa de venir s'installer sur le lit. Une fois à ses côtés, il caressa tendrement sa joue, son rictus toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres, qui étaient proches du visage de la jeune femme, d'ailleurs, si proches, et elle ferma les yeux pour davantage apprécier ce contact.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé de rester avec toi ? la questionna-t-il, murmurant à son oreille, les paupières à présent closes, lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ce baiser qu'on a partagé représentait réellement pour toi ? On n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre… Je ne serais jamais parti. Je serais resté, comme maintenant.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de sourire cette fois, à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à lui dire au revoir… c'était certainement le meilleur sentiment au monde.

(Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt de savoir qu'il l'aimait ?)

C'est pourquoi, pour toute réponse, elle qui n'avait jamais été avide de grands discours se contenta de mettre fin aux quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son ami – _de son amant ?_ – et fit ce qu'elle se retenait de faire depuis qu'elle avait reposé ses yeux sur lui pour la première fois en trois ans : elle l'embrassa. Killian parut réticent au premier abord, certainement parce que Walsh faisait toujours partie du tableau, pour l'instant (plus pour longtemps) mais il finit bien vite par répondre à son baiser ; après tout, lui aussi avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, il l'avait tant de fois imaginé, et avait presque arrêté d'y croire, à force.

Sentant que le jeune homme venait enserrer ses mains autour de sa taille pour la retenir contre lui, la blonde laissa les siennes parcourir son torse, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant plus se lâcher maintenant qu'ils se laissaient enfin aller. Toutefois ils furent forcés de se séparer quelques secondes, mais se retrouvèrent à nouveau bien vite.

Et, dans leurs mouvements, le seul « vêtement » que portait l'anglais se détacha, le faisant se retrouver nu contre Emma. Ce n'était, à vrai dire, pas la première fois qu'elle l'apercevait ainsi (elle l'avait surpris sans le vouloir, un jour, plusieurs années auparavant alors qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans prévenir – ce n'était pas en orphelinat qu'ils avaient pu apprendre ce qu'était l'intimité) mais la situation ici était bien différente, beaucoup plus appréciable.

Il ne fut cependant pas le seul à se retrouver dans ce cas puisque bientôt, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se voir déshabillée, les deux amants découvrant le corps de l'autre entre autres baisers et caresses, prêts à commettre l'irréparable malgré les nombreuses fois où l'anglais se stoppa dans ce qu'il faisait pour demander à son amie si elle était sûre d'elle, questions auxquelles l'intéressée répondit à chaque fois par l'affirmative, plus certaine que jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Après une dernière invitation de sa part, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ne la lâchant jamais de son regard océan, et…

« _… hold me like I'm more than just a friend, give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…_ »

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur, complètement perdue. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que la musique qui l'avait sortie de ses songes n'était rien d'autre que celle de son réveil, qu'elle se précipita d'éteindre. Une fois ceci fait, elle put se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un lit, oui, mais que celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand que celui dans lequel elle pensait être. Et que l'homme à ses côtés ne ressemblait en rien à Killian.

C'était son fiancé, évidemment…

Elle poussa un long soupir, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, avec difficulté néanmoins puisque des images de son rêve restaient encore bien présentes à son cerveau. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, comme si ce geste allait aider d'une quelconque manière à les faire disparaître. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le fameux soir où elle avait invité son camarade à dîner suite à la demande de son compagnon, et depuis trois nuits, elle faisait ce même songe, qui ne cessait de la troubler un peu plus à chaque fois.

(Pour être honnête, elle en avait fait des similaires dans les semaines suivant son départ, mais ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés dès lors qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter son petit-ami actuel. Du moins, sauf lorsqu'elle se mettait à douter de lui et de leur relation – étrangement, lors de ces moments, ils refaisaient surface, ce qui n'était vraiment pas un bon moyen de réfléchir correctement à ses problèmes.)

C'était aussi sans compter sur la frustration de ses levers, toujours au même passage, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le point de non-retour de l'infidélité (même si l'on ne pouvait pas dire que ce qui se passait avant était innocent). C'était comme si son subconscient lui interdisait de la laisser s'aventurer sur de tels terrains, bien trop dangereux.

Et qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, de toute façon. S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit avec Killian, un jour, elle quitterait proprement Walsh avant, par respect pour lui.

Mais à quoi bon y penser ? Il ne se passerait _jamais_ rien. Et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose – elle était bien, avec le châtain, malgré sa réticence à l'épouser.

Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec son ami. Du tout.

Pourtant, cette vision d'eux ensemble, de leurs corps qui se frôlent, de leurs lèvres qui se touchent, de leurs mains qui se cherchent, ne cessaient de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs – et surtout, des _sentiments_ – qu'elle avait tant bien que mal voulu garder enfouis au plus profond de son être. Des mois durant elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, essayait en vain de se le persuader encore, mentait aux autres, se mentait encore davantage à elle-même, mais depuis son retour, il était de plus en plus compliqué de (se) le cacher : elle aimait toujours l'anglais, c'était inévitable.

Car bien sûr que oui, elle l'avait aimé. Bien évidemment que non, leur baiser n'avait pas été « juste un baiser » comme elle lui avait fait croire. C'était une supplication, qu'il reste à ses côtés.

Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait pas compris. Ou il n'avait simplement pas voulu.

Et voilà qu'il était de nouveau là, avec ses sous-entendus comme quoi lui aussi, il serait toujours aussi amoureux (« laisse-moi aller de l'avant », sérieusement, n'avait-il pas mieux comme demande à lui faire ?), et elle était fiancée. Alors à quoi bon accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?

Ce ne serait que souffrances, pour tout le monde.

Surtout quand d'ici cinq jours, il allait disparaître, encore une fois. Il n'était pas resté trois ans plus tôt ; il était donc évident qu'il ne resterait pas non plus cette année, quoi qu'il en soit.

– Bonjour, mon amour, fut-elle tout à coup sortie de ses pensées déstabilisantes par la voix de son compagnon, justement. Bien dormi ?

Tout en prononçant ces tendres paroles, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle pour l'embrasser, un doux sourire porté aux bord des lèvres, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée, qu'il laissa remonter le long de cette dernière. Par réflexe, sans même le vouloir, elle se détacha de son emprise, son rêve toujours bien trop présent à son esprit pour se laisser faire.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? fut surpris l'autre par sa vive réaction.

– Non, je… désolée, juste… pas ce matin, je suis déjà en retard, fit-elle pour toute excuse.

Puis elle se hâta de quitter les draps afin d'éviter d'avoir à se justifier davantage, non sans tout de même déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme à ses côtés pour se faire pardonner, qui ne cacha pas sa déception de la voir ainsi le quitter.

Trois jours qu'elle ne le touchait plus, et refusait qu'il la touche.

Quand il finit par apparaître dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, il la trouva buvant son éternel chocolat chaud à la cannelle et crème fouettée, visiblement en pleine réflexion. En effet, elle était en train de se dire qu'elle devait lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'épouser – trois jours d'attente avaient déjà été trois jours de trop. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de l'affronter, avant que les choses (et ses rêves) ne deviennent totalement ingérables.

(Parce que oui, elle essayait encore de se persuader que si elle songeait ainsi à Killian, c'était à cause de ses problèmes de couple, et non pas parce qu'elle avait _réellement_ envie de lui, et qu'il ne parte pas de Storybrooke pour enfin donner une chance à leur histoire.)

Le châtain se prépara un tasse de café après avoir embrassé sa belle dans les cheveux, puis vint la rejoindre autour de la table, où un silence pesant s'installa entre deux durant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut finalement Walsh qui le brisa, au même instant où sa fiancée venait de trouver la force de prendre la parole – elle dut donc attendre encore.

– Au fait, s'adressa-t-il à elle d'un ton faussement innocent, j'avais une question à te poser depuis l'autre jour, mais j'oublie à chaque fois de le faire. Il a une copine, Killian ?

L'intéressée, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle interrogation, fut prise de court par celle-ci, et manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa boisson à l'entente de celle-ci. Cette possibilité ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ; elle était partie du principe que non, et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage sur la vie privée de l'anglais.

( _On ne parle que de toi depuis que je suis revenu_ , lui avait-il asséné trois jours auparavant. Elle comprenait son énervement, à présent, et ce dont il voulait parler.)

Mais si elle ne lui demandait pas comment se passait sa vie en Angleterre, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était trop douloureux que de se rendre compte qu'il avait pu se reconstruire un chez-lui ailleurs, loin de ses camarades.

Loin d'elle, surtout.

Elle avait peur de lire le bonheur dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'exprimerait sur ses nouveaux amis, et les nouveaux lieux qui l'entouraient. Qu'il lui apprenne, comme venait de la questionner Walsh, qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien ; quelqu'un qui n'était plus elle.

(Car même s'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble, ils partageaient tout, _avant_.)

C'est pourquoi elle répliqua, la boule au ventre, par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir – car s'il lui posait cette question, c'était sûrement à cause d'une information qu'il aurait eue et pas elle :

– Euh non je ne crois pas. Je ne l'ai pas entendu en parler, en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

– Ah, c'est bizarre, parce qu'il m'a demandé des conseils par rapport à ma demande pendant qu'on t'attendait l'autre soir, où j'avais acheté ma bague, comment je m'y étais pris, savoir quand était le bon moment… Il m'avait tout l'air d'avoir envie de passer le pas, lui aussi, même s'il ne me l'a pas énoncé clairement, ni parlé de qui que ce soit – on ne se connaît pas, après tout. Alors peut-être a-t-il simplement oublié de te faire part d'une possible relation ?

La blonde ne sut pas ce qui lui brisa le plus le cœur à l'entente de ces paroles. Que son _meilleur ami_ ait préféré parler d'un projet aussi important avec son compagnon plutôt qu'avec elle, ou simplement qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie – quelqu'un avec qui c'était sérieux au point qu'il veuille l'épouser.

Quelqu'un auprès de qui il allait rentrer d'ici cinq jours, maintenant.

Même sans cette nouvelle, il l'avait bien informée dès le départ, pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine quoi que ce soit, qu'il repartirait à la fin du mois, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il finirait par changer d'avis après son séjour avec ses camarades, que les revoir lui ferait prendre conscience que c'était à leurs côtés qu'il appartenait. Mais voilà qu'avec ce qu'elle apprenait, toute chance pour que ce soit le cas s'envolait en éclats. Sa famille se trouvait en Angleterre, et nulle part ailleurs.

Plus jamais il ne se réinstallerait définitivement à Storybrooke.

Pire encore, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait croire des choses fausses. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de le laisser aller de l'avant (ce qu'elle faisait, bien qu'à contrecœur, depuis trois jours puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus ni adressé la parole), sous-entendant qu'il l'aimait encore (qu'il l'avait aimée un jour) alors qu'en fait, il avait déjà quelqu'un avec qui il partageait sa vie ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui devait des explications.

C'est pourquoi, oubliant sa bonne résolution de parler à Walsh – il pourrait attendre quelques heures de plus, après tout – elle rangea son bol dans le lave-vaisselle une fois celui-ci terminé et fit à son fiancé, changeant tout à coup de sujet sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses dires précédents :

– Je… je vais rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai promis à Ruby et Mary-Margaret d'être là pour faire les courses avec elles pour notre fête d'Halloween, tu te souviens ?

C'était un mensonge – du moins, en partie – et elle s'en voulait pour cela mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui montrer à quel point cet aveu qu'il venait de lui faire l'avait touchée. Elle se hâta donc de rassembler ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, se dirigeant en trombe jusqu'à celui de Liam, où elle savait que son ami logeait.

Quand elle frappa à la porte, ce fut le bouclé qui lui ouvrit. Et, contrairement à d'habitude, lui qui était toujours si content de la voir chez lui, son visage se durcit quand il reconnut qui lui faisait face, et il lui demanda d'un ton froid :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je… j'aimerais parler à Killian, expliqua l'autre en bégayant, surprise qu'il l'accueille d'une telle manière sèche.

– Il est occupé, lui apprit le brun, sans se radoucir.

– Ah…

Puis, à ce mot, elle fit mine de s'en aller, se rendant bien compte que sa présence n'était pas des plus appréciées. Mais, à son grand étonnement, Liam l'arrêta dans sa marche. Certes, il en voulait à Emma de faire du mal à son frère et de jouer (sans le vouloir) avec ses sentiments – bien entendu qu'il lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux – mais il voyait aussi parfaitement que ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur dernière interaction, et qu'il avait peur que ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans auparavant se répète.

Il l'invita donc à rentrer en attendant que l'anglais n'apparaisse. Ils demeurèrent d'abord muets, tous deux assis sur le canapé autour d'un verre à patienter, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux ne prenne enfin la parole, laissant s'échapper sa pensée :

– Tu ne mérites vraiment pas mon frère.

– Pardon ?! s'étonna Emma.

– Tu ne mérites pas mon frère, répéta l'intéressé d'un ton neutre.

– Et pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir la jeune femme, heurtée par une telle accusation.

– Killian s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous l'autre soir, mais il m'a expliqué, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. C'est de _ta_ faute.

– Ma faute ?! Je veux bien que ce soit de ma faute si j'ai un peu trop abusé de notre proximité, qui ne l'a jamais dérangé avant, d'ailleurs, et c'est peut-être aussi de ma faute si l'on ne parle jamais de sa vie en Angleterre… mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il voulait se marier, lui aussi !

– Il… QUOI ?! s'écria son interlocuteur, sous le choc de ces dires qui ne pouvaient être vrais, selon lui.

– Toi non plus, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Il en aurait apparemment parlé avec Walsh quand on l'a invité à dîner. Il faut croire qu'ils sont devenus grands amis, tous les deux…

Liam demeura silencieux, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela – ce n'était pas dans le caractère du brun que de considérer épouser une femme alors qu'il était amoureux d'une autre. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une personne à la fois et quand il aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas qu'à moitié.

Cependant, il n'eut rien le temps de répliquer, puisqu'il l'intéressé apparut justement dans leur champ de vision, sortant de sa douche, les cheveux encore mouillés et vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille, lui qui ne s'imaginait pas avoir d'invitée à l'appartement.

Lorsque le regard d'Emma se posa sur lui, elle crut qu'elle s'était endormie tant la scène qui s'offrit à elle lui rappela son rêve, ce qui fit virer ses joues au rouge en y repensant. Mais cette fois, il parut véritablement surpris de la voir là, puisqu'il l'interrogea :

– Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je… je…

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se concentrer à nouveau, et se rappeler les reproches qu'elle voulait lui faire, déconcentrée par les images qui venaient hanter son esprit, et qu'elle essayait de faire se dissiper. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle se leva d'un bond du canapé et se rapprocha de son amie, un doigt pointé sur son alors alors que leurs deux visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres et qu'elle lui assénait, énervée :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je sais que tu pense qu'on ne parle que de moi depuis ton retour, mais quand même, tu aurais pu le faire sans attendre que je te pose la question… Ça m'aurait évité d'apprendre la nouvelle par Walsh, quelque chose d'aussi important ! Même Liam a l'air de ne pas être au courant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as caché ça ? Ça y est, tu es parti, tu as refait ta vie, tu vas te marier, alors maintenant on n'est plus rien pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir, et de rester auprès de ta copine, tu sais. On s'en sortait très bien sans toi. On s'en sortait même beaucoup mieux.

Killian dévisagea sa camarade les yeux grands ouverts, touché en plein cœur par ses mais aussi ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle d'une copine, et de mariage ?! C'était absurde, et totalement faux. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Walsh ?

Il la questionna donc :

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai personne qui m'attend en Angleterre, et encore moins quelqu'un que je veux épouser là-bas. Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Walsh ?!

Il soupira, déçu. Dire qu'il avait cru réussir à faire taire les doutes dans l'esprit du petit-ami de la jeune femme, et se faire accepter par lui… Il fallait croire qu'il s'était complètement trompé.

De son côté, Emma le scruta de ses irises émeraude – elle avait un don qui lui permettait de voir quand quelqu'un lui mentait (et qui, apparemment, ne marchait pas tout le temps puisqu'elle n'avait pas détecté le mensonge de Walsh, certainement trop déroutée par ses dires). Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'anglais n'était rien d'autre que de la sincérité. Elle se sentit alors bête, tout à coup, de s'être ainsi emportée – pour rien, finalement.

– Ah… fut-elle simplement capable de répliquer. Je… excuse-moi.

– Ce n'est rien, lui offrit ses bras le brun pour toute réponse, lui qui en avait marre qu'ils se battent.

Cependant, au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet accès de colère était dû à une certaine jalousie de la part d'Emma envers une potentielle fiancée pour lui… Mais il se sortit bien vite cette pensée de la tête. Ils n'étaient qu' _amis_ , il fallait qu'il arrête de croire en la possibilité de plus, surtout maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé de le laisser aller de l'avant. Il ajouta d'ailleurs à ses dires, une fois son amie blottie entre ses bras :

– Moi aussi je suis désolé, pour l'autre soir, ce que je t'ai dit, et d'être parti…

L'intéressée demeura muette. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter de l'instant, et de son ami. Elle non plus ne supportait plus toute cette tension. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand tout était si facile, entre eux. Lorsque rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité et les força à se séparer après plusieurs minutes d'une longue étreinte. C'était Liam, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, mais qui préférait rester dans la pièce, pour ne pas que les choses s'enveniment encore entre eux maintenant qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir mis les choses au clair. Et puis, ils avaient des projets pour la journée, avec son frère, qui n'allaient pas avancer s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

– Killian, l'interpella-t-il donc, tu te rappelles qu'on avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à naviguer ensemble ?!

Ce fut Emma qui répondit, gênée, sans trop lâcher l'anglais pour autant, ni détourner son regard de lui :

– Oh, désolée, je vais vous laisser vous préparer, alors…

– Tu pourrais venir avec nous ? proposa Killian, qui ne voulait pas voir sa camarade disparaître à nouveau.

Cette dernière hésita un instant, mais devant l'air peu enclin de partager ce moment avec elle du bouclé, et ce qu'elle-même avait prévu de faire – sans compter les explications qu'allait devoir lui donner son petit-ami sur l'histoire qu'il avait inventée autour du brun – elle refusa à contrecœur.

– Non merci, je… j'ai des choses à régler avec Walsh.

Puis, à ces mots, elle fit un signe d'au revoir aux deux frères, et quitta l'appartement. Le plus vieux, quand il rencontra les irises de son cadet, secoua la tête, exaspéré, et le prévint :

– Ne rêve pas, elle n'est pas partie le quitter parce qu'elle vient de réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi. Elle va sûrement lui demander pourquoi il lui a menti.

* * *

 **La phrase en anglais est une parole de la chanson** ** _All I Ask_** **d'Adele (qui est d'ailleurs une grande inspiration pour cette histoire), et dont la traduction serait :**

 **«** ** _… serre-moi comme si j'étais plus qu'une simple amie, donne-moi un souvenir que je puisse garder, prends-moi par la main pendant que nous faisons ce que font les amants…_** **»**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Sachez que je suis quelqu'un de très indécise. Tellement indécise, même, qu'il ne m'aura fallu qu'une nuit pour changer d'avis et décider de ne finalement pas abandonner cette histoire.**

 **J'ai donc repris le chapitre 6 que j'avais déjà posté hier soir pour le réécrire et y ajouter des détails/changer certaines choses (notamment l'un des passages CS de la fin, pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, qui est beaucoup plus long et différent), ce qui fait qu'il sera coupé en deux chapitres, celui-ci et le prochain. Il y en aura peut-être aussi un troisième avec des événements dont je n'ai pas encore parlé si j'arrive à les ajouter + l'épilogue. Et enfin cette fois ce sera bel et bien terminé.**

 **Je suis désolée pour tous ces changements de derrière minute, mais ça me faisait un peu de peine de bâcler cette fiction, même si elle est loin de faire partie de celles dont je suis le plus fière. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira malgré tout, et à la prochaine pour la suite :)**

* * *

– Je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Après avoir quitté à toute vitesse celui de Liam, Emma entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Walsh, qui était en train de terminer de faire la vaisselle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question sur sa présence qu'elle lui fit part de cet aveu qu'elle gardait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle lui devait la vérité, tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne perde à nouveau le courage de se dévoiler ainsi et de lui expliquer son problème d'engagement.

(Les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire à propos de son mensonge sur la soi-disant future fiancée de Killian viendraient plus tard ; ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler ensuite. De toute façon, elle avait déjà une bonne idée du pourquoi il l'avait fait – par pure jalousie envers le brun, évidemment)

Sauf qu'il ne prit pas bien cette révélation. Pas bien du tout, même.

En effet, dès lors qu'il entendit ces mots, la lueur dans son regard changea subitement, se transformant en quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur, et il fit valser la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant lui en laissant s'échapper un sonore « _putain !_ » de sa bouche, rapidement suivi par d'autres injures. Il se mettait dans un état de colère dans lequel la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu en huit mois de vie commune, lui qui d'habitude paraissait si calme et compréhensif.

Il devenait fou, totalement, comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu contenir ces derniers temps – depuis le début de leur relation ? – explosait enfin.

A tel point que, lorsqu'elle tenta de poser une main sur son bras dans l'espoir de le calmer, et lui faire comprendre que ne pas souhaiter l'épouser _maintenant_ ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, ni qu'elle ne l'aimait pas – ne l'aimait plus – ou qu'un événement avait eu lieu depuis qu'elle avait d'abord accepté sa demande pour lui faire changer d'avis, il attrapa son poignet si fort qu'il en laissa des marques, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche derrière eux.

– Arrête avec tes conneries ! lui asséna-t-il froidement en retour, ses irises noires plantées si proches dans celles complètement décontenancées de la blonde. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'épouser maintenant, ni même jamais, d'ailleurs !

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne le pourrais pas ? voulut savoir l'intéressée tout en se détachant de la douloureuse emprise de l'homme qui la retenait en le repoussant loin d'elle avec rage, à son tour mise sur les nerfs devant cette démonstration du véritable caractère de celui qu'elle croyait pourtant connaître.

– Comme si tu n'avais pas idée de la raison…

– Non, je n'en ai aucune, s'énerva un peu plus Emma.

– C'est Killian ! cracha alors le nom de l'anglais son interlocuteur. C'est à cause de Killian !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son (ex ?)-petite-amie de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit à cette explication, il la poussa hors de chez lui, et fit claquer la porte dans son dos qu'il referma à clefs, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le silence du couloir de l'immeuble, interloquée. Tellement interloquée, même, qu'elle fut incapable de bouger ni de se rendre nulle part. C'est pourquoi elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant sa tête entre ses genoux pour ne plus avoir à regarder le monde autour d'elle.

De pleurs se mirent alors à rouler le long de ses joues rosies sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la pression redescendant peit à petit alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer avec Walsh, leur dispute dont son indécision avait _encore_ été à l'origine, comme bien souvent c'était le cas avec qui que ce soit, et ses mots à lui…

 _C'est à cause de Killian !_

Venait-il vraiment d'insinuer une nouvelle fois, après tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de lui, en venant même à lui raconter son passé d'orpheline pourtant si douloureux à partager, qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Elle pensait sincèrement avoir réussi à effacer ses suspicions. Ses inventions auraient pourtant dû lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas…

Et, à son tour, il lui mettait le doute, l'imbécile, avec ses paroles.

(Comme si elle ne doutait pas déjà avant… Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, il n'avait fait que mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis bien trop longtemps.

Depuis plus de trois ans.)

(C'était lui, l'homme de sa vie, et personne d'autre. Il faudrait qu'elle finisse par l'accepter, si elle voulait arrêter de souffrir et surtout, de faire souffrir les autres avec son déni.)

– Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? fut-elle toutefois coupée dans ses interrogations internes par une voix qui l'interpella.

C'était la voisine de palier qui, après avoir entendu des cris et des pleurs étouffés, était venue pour ce qui se passait, si quelqu'un avait besin d'aide.

– Tout va très bien, mentit l'intéressée en relevant la tête et forçant un sourire vers celle qui venait de parler, une femme d'un certain âge dont le visage était familier à Emma, même si elle avait du mal à se rappeler d'où elle pouvait la connaître.

Cependant ses yeux rougies, et son rictus qui sonnait faux la trahirent tout de suite.

– Excusez-moi d'insister, répliqua donc son interlocutrice, mais j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé, et vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme… Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien ?

La blonde nia de la tête pour toute réponse. Et elle failli s'en sortir ainsi ; après tout, si on ne voulait pas de son aide, la voisine ne pouvait forcer personne.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les bras meurtris d'Emma juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour rentrer chez elle. Elle s'écria alors, horrifée :

– Venez avec moi, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule comme ça !

L'intéressée soupira de mécontentement, mais elle se laissa faire, malgré son envie de solitude. Elle se sentait incapable de lui tenir tête et refuser son offre, de toute façon.

Qu'une inconnue, qui ne la jugerait donc pas, s'occupe d'elle lui ferait peut-être du bien.

* * *

– Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Emma récemment ?

Ruby, qui tenait son portable entre ses mains, releva la tête de ce dernier pour planter ses irises interrogatrices dans celles de sa colocataire et de leur amie Elsa, en compagnie de qui elles se trouvaient présentement à l'appartement. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait vu, ni parlé à leur amie depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Walsh, en fait.

Et elle ne leur en avait même pas encore parlé d'elle-même, trois jours plus tard.

– Non, et je t'avoue que ça commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement, fut la première à lui répondre la blonde du groupe. Elle n'a pas répondu au message que je lui ai envoyé la dernière fois pour qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ; ce n'est pas son genre, pourtant. J'ai la forte impression qu'elle cherche à nous éviter, en ce moment…

– Ah, on est d'accord alors, je ne m'imagine pas des choses ?! rétorqua immédiatement l'autre jeune femme, soulagée de ne pas être la seule à s'en être rendu compte. C'est cette impression que j'ai moi aussi, alors que je pensais qu'on allait tous se voir souvent cette semaine pour profiter du court retour de Killian parmi nous. Même lui n'a pas de nouvelles, paraît-il, et il n'a pas voulu me raconter ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus – je crois que ça s'est mal passé. C'est étrange, quand même.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça d'un signe de tête, soucieuse. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui connaissaient Emma mieux que personne, et n'avait donc pas besoin de l'avoir devant elle pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Surtout lorsque le début de son silence coïncidait parfaitement avec ces fameuses épousailles qu'elle avait acceptées sans en parler, ni le fêter avec personne – ou presque.

Sauf qu'elle savait aussi que si elle ne souhaitait pas partager ses soucis, elle ne les partagerait pas, avec qui que ce soit. Et que si elle ne voulait pas voir ses camarades, elle ne les verrait pas non plus, malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions pour lui venir en aide. Il ne servait à rien de la forcer à accepter qu'elle allait mal, au risque qu'elle se braque davantage et ne se cache encore un peu plus derrière ses hauts murs.

– Ne soyez pas paranos, fut-elle toutefois sortie de ses réflexions par la voix de leur troisième acolyte, qui ne semblait visiblement pas d'accord avec elle au vu de son ton. Elle vient de se fiancer, c'est normal qu'elle veuille passer du temps seule avec lui après ça, non ?

– Certes… Mais elle pourrait au moins nous prévenir alors, non ? rétorqua la serveuse, toujours campée sur sa position. Parce qu'elle nous a promis qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui pour qu'on aille faire les courses pour notre fête d'Halloween, sauf qu'il est presque midi et on ne sait toujours pas quand – et surtout, _si_ – elle a prévu de nous rejoindre ici.

– En même temps on y va dans l'après-midi, elle a tout le temps d'arriver quand elle le voudra, toi-même tu vas t'absenter un moment avant qu'on s'en rende, s'entêta la brune aux cheveux courts, certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer et qu'il existait une explication rationnelle à tout – elle était du genre à toujours tout positiver.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un certain temps, durant lequel Mary-Margaret tenta en vain de rassurer ses amies et de leur prouver que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour Emma. Elle fut interrompue dans son discours par l'arrivée de Dorothy, la petite-amie de Ruby, venue la chercher pour se rendre chez la tante de cette dernière pour manger.

Avant de partir, elles burent un verre toutes ensemble, accompagné de conversations plus légères cette fois, avant que le couple ne quitte enfin leurs camarades et ne prenne main dans la main la direction de l'immeuble où elles avaient rendez-vous.

– Tante Em ! la salua sa nièce tout en la prenant dans ses bras lorsque la vieille femme leur ouvrit la porte une fois arrivées à destination.

Cette dernière, très attachée à ce membre de sa famille, répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte, avant d'en offrir une à Ruby, qu'elle appréciait elle aussi beaucoup et qu'elle avait immédiatement adoptée lorsque Dorothy la lui avait présenté. Mais, alors qu'elle se laissait aller entre ces bras réconfortants, la serveuse aperçut une masse de cheveux blonds qui dépassait du canapé face à elle, et qui l'intriguèrent fortement – elle crut bizarrement reconnaître la coupe de sa colocataire.

Pour en être certaine, cependant, ne voulant pas arriver à des conclusions hâtives, elle se détacha vivement de l'emprise de la propriétaire des lieux, et accourut vers le sofa pour faire face à personne qui se trouvait assise dessus.

– Emma ?! s'écria-t-elle quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'intéressée, et qu'elle put donc se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses suspicions.

Son expression du visage d'abord surprise se transforma rapidement en quelque chose d'horrifié à la vue de l'état de la jeune femme : enroulée d'une grosse couverture, une tasse de chocolat chaud posé sur la table devant elle – son remède le plus efficace contre la déprime, avait appris à le reconnaître la brune –, ses prunelles étaient rougies par des larmes qui avaient trop coulé. La première réaction de la serveuse fut de se positionner aux côtés de son amie, et passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer fort contre elle, avant de reprendre la parole, choquée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, que s'est-il passé ? la questionna-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait le plus doux possible pour ne pas la brusquer et lui montrer son soutien.

– Rien, je… rien du tout, rétorqua son interlocutrice, dont le cœur avait raté un battement à la vue de sa camarade.

Elle qui ne voulait pas que ses proches soient mis au courant de quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à l'une d'entre eux. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait ici en compagnie de Ruby, elle comprit aussitôt d'où elle connaissait celle qui l'avait hébergée : comment n'avait-elle pas pu reconnaître Emily Brown, la propriétaire du _Auntie's_ , restaurant qui faisait concurrence directe au _Granny's_ avec ses délicieuses gaufres ?

Afin de reprendre contenance, et avant d'avoir à affronter la serveuse – elle savait pertinemment que la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée ne lui suffirait pas – Emma tendit le bras hors de son cocon pour attraper sa boisson et en boire une gorgée. _Mauvaise idée._ Car quand elle le sortit de sous les couvertures, son amie eut toute l'occasion de voir les bleus sur son poignet.

– C'est ça que tu appelles « rien » ? s'énerva-t-elle alors en attrapant son membre entre ses propres mains pour l'examiner de plus près, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer de douleur l'autre jeune femme au passage. Emma, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu es bizarre ces derniers jours, tu ne parles plus à personne, tu ne nous as même pas prévenu que tu avais accepté la demande en mariage de Walsh – n'en veux pas à Killian, il nous a appris la nouvelle en pensant qu'on le savait déjà. Alors sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'intéressée poussa un long soupir désespéré, une unique larme venant s'échapper de son œil, et elle rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage pour se livrer. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher.

– Je crois que l'histoire ne date pas que de ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'elle commence il y a trois ans, quand Killian est parti, quand… quand on s'est embrassé pendant sa soirée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle révélait ce passage de sa vie à quelqu'un – même si Ruby était déjà au courant, via l'anglais. Et, une fois ce premier aveu fait, elle enchaîna sur sa lancée, racontant d'une traite, sans que sa colocataire ne l'interrompe jamais dans son récit, tout ce qui lui était arrivé, de la première crise de jalousie de son ex-fiancé suite au retour de son meilleur ami jusqu'à leur violente rupture le matin-même et sa rencontre avec la voisine de Walsh, qui se trouvait être par la même occasion la tante de Dorothy. Elle n'omit aucun détail, mais même ses rêves et autres doutes concernant ses sentiments envers l'un ou l'autre.

Bien vite, elle se rendit compte que parler lui faisait vraiment du bien, alors elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à dire. Et, une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, au lieu de paraître triste et désolée pour sa camarade, Ruby sembla davantage énervée que jamais. Ses poings s'étaient serrés durant l'écoute du discours de la blonde. Si bien que, après l'avoir tout de même prise contre elle et embrassé sa tempe en signe de réconfort, elle se leva d'un bond et, sans rien dire, sortit de l'appartement.

Elle fut suivie de près par les trois autres femmes, qui se demandaient bien ce qui lui prenait, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Elles purent alors la regarder, impuissantes, sonner chez le voisin, attendre que celui-ci ne sorte et le frapper en plein visage une fois retrouvée face à lui.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à ma copine, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, le menaça-t-elle d'un regard noir avant de refermer avec force la porte devant elle et de retourner chez sa belle-famille comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres demeurèrent là où elles se trouvaient, bouches-bée et choquées. Emma aurait pourtant dû se douter d'une telle réaction de la part de Ruby, qui pouvait facilement se montrer impulsive lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'elle aimait. (Elle aussi aurait réagi de la même façon, à sa place, après tout.)

Finalement, elles se décidèrent à bouger et rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement, où la blonde fut invitée à rester pour le repas, ce qui lui permit de retrouver légèrement le sourire, notamment grâce à sa camarade, qui fit tout son possible pour la mettre à l'aise et lui faire oublier sa rupture. Elles décidèrent ensuite de retourner chez elles ; des courses les attendaient, après tout, et l'organisation d'une fête ne pourrait que changer les idées de la jeune femme.

Du moins, Ruby l'espérait…

* * *

Après avoir passé l'après-midi sur leur bateau et dîné sur le pont de celui-ci, oubliant tout ce qui les préoccupait dernièrement le temps d'une journée passée entre frères, comme au bon vieux temps, Liam et Killian finirent par retourner au port au coucher du soleil. Et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre de leur navire pour rentrer à l'appartement du plus vieux d'entre eux, ils aperçurent au loin la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui s'approchait du _Joyau du Royaume_ en titubant.

– Ce ne serait pas Emma qui arrive ? demanda le bouclé en fronçant des yeux pour mieux voir.

– Impossible, nia son cadet. Regarde cette femme, elle est complètement bourrée, et tu sais très bien qu'Emma ne boit jamais – ou du moins jamais _à ce point_.

C'était vrai. La blonde détestait l'alcool et ses effets, à cause desquels elle laissait plus facilement baisser sa garde, laissant tomber ses murs sans le vouloir vraiment.

Elle détestait ne pas avoir le total contrôle d'elle-même, ni être en mesure dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais révélées en étant sobre.

Pourtant, quand la personne se trouva à une distance suffisante pour être reconnue, l'anglais fut bel et bien forcée d'admettre que ce n'était autre que la blonde, qui se dirigeait droit sur eux, une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du champagne à la main. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, et en eut bien vite la confirmation quand elle l'interpella une fois à la hauteur des deux hommes.

– Killian ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, nous avons quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Je suis libre, enfin entièrement _libre_ !

Puis, à ces mots, elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'intéressé de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit qu'elle se jeta à son cou – _tomba_ à son cou, plutôt, aurait été le mot exact tant elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Celui-ci recula d'un pas sous ce poids inattendu, puis la retint fermement contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle chute. Après plusieurs secondes d'étreinte, il finit par la repousser légèrement afin de faire face à son visage.

– Que se passe-t-il, chérie ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? voulut-il savoir, inquiété par de telles paroles.

– Walsh… il m'a quittée ! chanta-t-elle, un grand sourire posté au bord de ses lèvres, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie qu'elle annonçait là à son meilleur ami.

Il savait pourtant que c'était ce qu'elle avait bu qui la rendait ainsi euphorique et qu'au contraire de ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire, elle était désespérée, au fond d'elle.

Et qu'elle allait finir par craquer, à un moment ou un autre, quand elle reprendrait conscience…

(Elle s'était comportée de la même manière, la première et unique fois où il l'avait vue à ce point ivre. Quand Neal, son premier amour, avait disparu du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses doutes quant au fait qu'il l'aurait peut-être mise enceinte.)

(Apparemment, son après-midi entre filles ne l'avait pas aidée à se changer les idées.)

– Viens, on va parler à l'intérieur, on sera plus tranquilles, l'invita-t-il donc à rentrer dans le bateau tandis que Liam s'en allait pour les laisser seuls suite à la demande muette de son cadet.

Il savait comment gérer la situation.

Une fois rentrés dans les quartiers, il l'installa sur le petit lit, lui confisquant sa boisson malgré ses nombreuses protestations, puis il la pria de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il se versait un verre de rhum qu'il but d'une traite pour se donner la force d'affronter la longue nuit qui l'attendait. Il ne cessa pas de la surveiller durant tout le processus par peur qu'elle ne s'effondre ; mais elle n'en fit rien, caressant les draps du bout des doigts comme si elle repensait à quelque chose.

– Tu sais, finit-elle par prendre la parole sans pour autant lever le regard vers son interlocuteur, celui-ci toujours rivé vers le matelas, la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans ce lit, c'était dans mon rêve d'hier soir. Tu y étais, toi aussi. Et on faisait l'amour toute la nuit…

Killian manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson à l'entente de cet aveu inattendu. Il préféra tout de même l'ignorer, sachant que la jeune femme ne se trouvait actuellement pas dans son état normal.

(Il ne put malgré tout pas empêcher son cœur de rater un battement. Elle avait rêvé de _lui_.)

Quand il vint prendre place à son tour sur le lit, la blonde laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, et poussa un soupir de contentement. Cela lui faisait du bien, de le sentir à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a quitté ? reprit le cours de la conversation son camarade après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence entre eux.

– Parce que je lui ai enfin avoué que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser et il l'a très mal pris. D'après lui, si je ne le peux pas, et que je ne le pourrai jamais, c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu imagines, moi, être amoureuse de toi ?! se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable Emma.

Killian l'imita, mais d'un rire jaune, pour sa part. Était-ce vraiment à ce point stupide et ridicule de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour son meilleur ami ? Son organe vital se serra fort dans sa poitrine, attristé par cette attitude de la jeune femme face à une telle possibilité.

– Le pire… finit-elle tout de même par se calmer. Le pire, c'est que je crois bien qu'il a raison, ce con… Je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à tirer un trait sur mes sentiments pour toi.

Cette soirée commençait à devenir des montagnes russes, niveau émotions. Le brun se raidit tout à coup, le souffle court. Il avait peur d'avoir mal compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Pourtant, à la façon dont Emma s'approcha ensuite de lui, un petit sourire malicieux en coin, il ne put que reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle venait bien de lui révéler qu'elle l'aimait.

Rêver qu'ils partageaient une nuit ensemble était une chose… celle-ci en était une toute autre.

– Parce que bien sûr que même si je t'ai dit le contraire l'autre jour, continua-t-elle son explication tout en s'avançant toujours un peu plus proche vers lui, à tel point qu'elle se trouvait à présent presque assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses doigts venant caresser sa barbe, si je t'ai embrassé avant que tu partes il y a trois ans, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était ma manière de te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, ma façon d'essayer de te faire rester avec moi, parce que j'étais incapable de le faire avec des mots. Mais tu es parti quand même…

Ses irises plantées dans celles de son vis-à-vis, elles ne cessaient d'osciller entre celles-ci et ses lèvres. Elle avait envie d'enfin se laisser aller, maintenant que plus rien, ni personne, ne la retenait.

Elle voulait l'embrasser.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses que si j'essaie cette fois, ça marchera ? Tu comprendras, et tu resteras ? murmura-t-elle alors à son oreille.

L'anglais déglutit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en retour, ni de détacher son regard de la blonde. Il était partagé entre le bonheur d'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était saoule, et donc pas dans son état normal. Qu'elle pourrait regretter tout ceci, et surtout le nier, une fois à nouveau sobre.

Pire, même, qu'elle pourrait le rejeter, et s'en éloigner, après lui avoir permis d'être si proche.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque, sans attendre de réponse, elle fit mine de mettre fin aux derniers millimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, il détourna la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur, pour que la course de son baiser vienne se terminer sur sa joue. Et, devant l'air choqué et déçu d'Emma, il lui expliqua simplement :

– Je t'aime aussi, Emma, plus que tu ne pourras certainement jamais l'imaginer, et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses, pas comme ça. Pas quand tu es bourrée et que tu n'as pas la moindre conscience de ce que tu fais. Si demain tu le veux toujours, si ce n'est pas juste un besoin d'affection passager à cause de la tristesse et de l'alcool, alors il n'y aura aucun de soucis. Si demain tu veux encore que je reste, tu n'auras qu'à me le demander. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et dormir, je vais te raccompagner…

Sauf que, contre toute attente, Emma perdit tout à coup sa joie, et des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle n'arriva pas à contrôler. Devant un tel état de détresse, son ami fut bien obligé de revoir ses plans et de la garder près de lui, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

– Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il-te-plaît, pas toi, sanglota-t-elle dans le creux de son cou. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais… Je ne peux pas te perdre toi…

– Chut, la berça-t-il tendrement pour toute réponse, l'embrassant sur le front. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. On s'est toujours dit qu'on se retrouverait toujours, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, bien que pas tout à fait convaincue. Il lui fallut encore un long moment avant de se calmer mais quand elle le fit, les paupières mi-closes, exténuée, prête à s'endormir, ce fut un doux sourire qu'elle offrit à son ami avant de le remercier et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Killian la rejoint bien vite, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre – Emma avait refusé de le lâcher. Il profita de cet instant de calme, sachant pertinemment que le lendemain serait difficile.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci** ** _lulu_** **pour ta review, et** ** _mallowenn_** **aussi :)**

 **Ce chapitre est normalement le dernier, puisque je ne pense finalement pas avoir assez de matière avec mes idées pour en écrire un de plus, alors elles seront plutôt placées dans l'épilogue. Et au moins ça me permettra de boucler cette histoire plus vite, si possible avant la reprise de _OUAT_.  
**

 **(Pour ceux qui ont eu le temps de lire la première fin que j'avais postée : ceci est, comme pour le chapitre précédent, la version allongée de la deuxième partie, avec néanmoins plusieurs – gros ? – changements par rapport à la version d'avant.)**

* * *

Killian avait eu raison de croire que le lendemain de soirée allait être difficile. Car il l'avait définitivement été. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé, en début de matinée…

En effet, comme à son habitude, l'anglais s'était levé le premier, en même temps que le soleil au-dehors, dont les rayons reflétaient à travers le petit hublot de la pièce, seul contact avec l'extérieur. Il avait alors eu la bonne surprise de découvrir son amie toujours parfaitement blottie entre ses bras, souriant dans son sommeil, et accroché à lui comme à une ancre, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de la quitter pendant qu'elle dormait.

(Chose plutôt logique, après l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait.)

De longues minutes durant il était resté à l'admirer – elle semblait si apaisée, véritable contraste à la détresse dont elle avait fait preuve la nuit précédente. Il n'osait donc pas esquisser le moindre geste, par peur de la sortir de ses rêves sans le vouloir, et de mettre fin à cette quiétude.

Tout ce dont il souhaitait était seulement de profiter de cet instant de sérénité, et de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire, au cas où tout viendrait à voler en éclats lorsqu'elle ouvrirait à son tour les paupières, et qu'elle se souviendrait ce qui s'était passé la veille, et de leurs confidences.

( _Si_ elle s'en rappelait.)

Ce fut toutefois d'une voix douce et calme, bien qu'un peu rouée par l'alcool ingurgité et la fatigue, que l'intéressée finit par lui faire part de son réveil, le sortant de sa contemplation.

– Hey, l'interpella-t-il.

Elle avait légèrement relevé la tête, bien qu'encore logée dans le creux de l'épaule du brun, afin de rencontrer son regard. Et, quand ce fut le cas, elle le gratifia d'un tendre rictus.

Elle paraissait véritablement heureuse de voir là, pas le moins du monde inquiétée, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

– Hey, répliqua alors Killian sur le même ton, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne cherchait pas à fuir, ni même seulement s'éloigner, face à une telle proximité entre eux.

Il ne se réjouit néanmoins pas si vite de ce fait. Il se força à garder à l'esprit que tout n'était pas gagné pour autant. La tempête allait peut-être s'abattre sur lui plus tard.

Une fois davantage éveillée, et sa mémoire totalement retrouvée.

– Ça… ça va ? ajouta-t-il donc prudemment.

– J'avais oublié à quel point les effets de l'alcool pouvaient être mauvais quand on décuve, mais on peut dire que ça va à peu près, oui.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, honteuse de son comportement de la veille, et continua après avoir pris une grande inspiration, à la recherche de courage au plus profond de son être :

– Je suis d'ailleurs désolée, pour hier. J'espère n'avoir gâché aucun de tes plans, que tu n'avais rien de prévu avec Liam, ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

– Oh bah j'avais juste un rendez-vous avec une jolie fille, se moqua gentiment son ami dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, mais bon tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Cependant cette remarque ne fit pas rire la jeune femme, qui la prit tout à fait au sérieux. Son visage blêmit donc instantanément, et elle esquissa une moue triste.

– Eh, je rigolais, s'empressa alors de la rassurer l'anglais en posant une main sur son bras, lui qui n'avait pas l'intention de la heurter, au contraire. Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce dont je t'ai fait part hier, je voudrais perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Sache que quand il est question de toi, mon emploi du temps est – et sera – toujours libre.

Le cœur du brun battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il ne savait pas si le moment était le bienvenu pour reprendre cette discussion qu'il avait lui-même avortée à cause de l'ivresse de son amie, mais au vu de ses réactions plus que positives depuis qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil, il pensait qu'il devait tenter sa chance, malgré tout.

Il n'en auraient peut-être plus l'occasion plus tard. Et il ne voulait plus passer à côté d'une possible belle histoire avec cette femme qu'il aimait sincèrement plus que n'importe qui.

Rapidement la blonde lui qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire, puisqu'elle retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur, et rentra même dans son jeu lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

– En parlant de _ça_ … Je ne suis plus du tout bourrée, là.

Killian réagit au quart de tout. Bien entendu qu'il sut tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Car bien entendu qu'il se rappelait de leur échange, qui se répétait en boucle à son cerveau depuis qu'il s'était levé plus tôt, avec le fol espoir qu'une telle situation se produise entre eux.

 _Si demain tu le veux toujours, alors il n'y aura aucun soucis. Si demain tu veux encore que je reste, tu n'auras qu'à le demander._

Dire qu'il avait refusé qu'elle ne l'embrasse par crainte qu'elle le rejette le lendemain à son réveil… Il fallait croire qu'il s'était bien trompé.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Au vu de la façon dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de lui, ses irises émeraude oscillant entre l'océan des siennes et ses lèvres, tout sourire, il était évident que la jeune femme se souvenait aussi. Et qu'elle avait autant envie que lui de reprendre leur échange là où il avait été interrompu la veille au soir.

 _C'était ma manière de te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, ma façon d'essayer de te faire rester avec moi, parce que j'étais incapable de le faire avec des mots. Est-ce que tu penses que si j'essaie cette fois, ça marchera ?_

 _Tu comprendras, et tu resteras ?_

Il fallait donc croire qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie. Pour toujours. Il le comprenait, maintenant.

Il comptait bien ne pas refaire la même erreur. Ne pas la perdre à nouveau.

Ils allaient être heureux – _ensemble_.

Et Emma paraissait imaginer la même chose, tandis qu'elle laissait son front reposer contre celui de son ami – de son amant ? –, les paupières closes, prête à mettre fin aux quelques millimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et l'embrasser, enfin. Toutefois, avant cela, afin de faire durer ce moment qu'elle croyait tout droit sorti d'un songe, au cas où elle aurait à se réveiller après, elle caressa avec délicatesse la joue du brun de sa main.

Mais sûrement n'aurait-elle jamais dû. Car elle ne fut pas enlevée à un beau rêve, non. Au contraire, elle fut plongée dans un terrible cauchemar.

Car ce fut alors qu'il aperçut.

Et que, alarmé par sa vision, il se repoussa vivement d'elle, toute excitation quant à ce qui se serait produit d'une seconde à l'autre s'il n'avait pas bougé envolée, aussitôt remplacée par une détresse apparente.

(Quelle ironie, venant de lui, qui pensait que ce serait elle qui aurait ce geste de recul envers lui.)

(Leurs motivations étaient bien différentes, cependant.)

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! désigna-t-il les traces violettes sur les poignets de la jeune femme, dont il venait seulement de se rendre compte de l'existence quand elle avait approché son membre de son visage.

Par réflexe, Emma s'empressa de le cacher sous les couvertures, comme si les mettre hors de vue permettrait d'effacer les marques, et de les faire oublier à l'anglais. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple, et ne marchait pas ainsi…

– Ça ? répliqua-t-elle donc d'une voix qui se voulait innocente, pour ajouter à son manège. Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû me faire mal en tombant quand j'ai bu, je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens pas de l'entièreté de ma soirée. Mais je pense qu'on a des choses plus importantes à régler, non ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son vis-à-vis, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Pour une fois qu'elle trouvait le courage de s'engager dans quelque chose, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser le temps à ses doutes de refaire surface et la faire paniquer encore une fois ! Surtout pas quand elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Lui._

Il fallait pourtant croire que si, puisqu'il répondit, la repoussant à nouveau :

– Non. Ce ne sont pas des bleus qu'on se fait quand on tombe, ça. Et donc si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, ce n'est pas rien. C'est même plus important que tout.

– Et qui voudrais-tu qui me fasse du mal ? s'énerva légèrement Emma devant cette inquisition.

– Walsh, évidemment. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait quitté à cause de moi, mais autrement tu ne m'as pas expliquée comment il avait réagi.

– Parce que tu veux véritablement savoir ?!

Cette fois, la colère s'empara totalement de la blonde. Son ami avait parfois vraiment le don de tout gâcher, en lui rappelant de mauvais moments dans une bonne passe comme celle-ci.

Certes, il s'inquiétait seulement pour elle et voulait se montrer protecteur, ce qui était tout à son honneur, mais tout de même. Elle savait très bien se défendre par elle-même si elle en ressentait le besoin – l'anglais le savait mieux qui quiconque. Tant de fois lui avait-elle sauvé la peau par le passé, à l'orphelinat, lorsque les plus grands s'en prenaient à eux…

Et puis, quand même bien, ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas la laisser l'embrasser en toute tranquillité, et chercher à lui parler ensuite, de manière moins abrupte ? Était-ce trop lui en demander que ceci ? Sûrement fallait-il croire que oui.

Car peut-être tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un prétexte. Peut-être s'était-elle imaginé des choses, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester à Storybrooke, aucune envie de construire une quelconque histoire avec elle. Après tout, elle avait été ivre, la veille. Alors il se pouvait bien qu'elle ait rêvé ses promesses, et qu'il n'avait juste aucune idée de comment la repousser sans la brusquer.

De lui faire part de son envie de partir, toujours, alors qu'une autre l'avait quittée à cause de lui, justement. Peut-être se sentait-il juste responsable de sa séparation d'avec Walsh, rien de plus…

Ces sombres pensées firent remonter les murs de la blonde en flèche, qui sentit des larmes venir lui perler aux yeux. Décidément, ce retour n'était rien d'autre que le pire cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on avait pu lui faire. Elle était heureuse, avant cela. Mais il avait tout gâché.

– Tu veux savoir qui m'a fait du mal ? répéta-t-elle donc, complètement sur la défensive. C'est _toi_ qui m'a fait du mal ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi et ne jamais revenir si c'était pour foutre à ce point ma vie en l'air. Parce que oui, c'est vrai, c'est Walsh qui m'a fait ces bleus en m'attrapant un peu trop fort sous le coup de l'énervement. Énervement causé par _toi_. Par ce que tu me fais ressentir, et que j'avais réussir à renier pour enfin avoir une vie décente, avant que tu viennes faire tout valser. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non, moi qui ai cru qu'il m'avait finalement laissée pour le meilleur, qu'on pourrait vivre quelque chose tous les deux… Tu viens de me rappeler à quel point c'est impossible, et que je me suis fait d'énormes idées. Mais c'est tout de même dégueulasse de ta part de me faire croire que tu m'aimes de la même façon que je t'aime toi pour ensuite me rejeter en inventant des prétextes idiots. Parce que oui, j'étais peut-être bourrée, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais sincèrement. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été aussi sincère. Sauf que maintenant, à cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu. TOUT ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi_ , dont une petite vie bien tranquille t'attend en Angleterre, tu t'énerves.

Puis, son discours terminé, elle fit mine de s'en aller avant de fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer vulnérable devant lui – à cause de lui. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez été la veille.

Elle ne recommencerait donc pas. Surtout pas quand elle se trouvait dans cet état par sa faute.

De son côté, Killian, choqué par ce retournement de situation aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible, demeura interdit plusieurs longues secondes, à tenter d'avaler tous ces reproches qu'on venait de lui asséner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son amie pouvait encore douter de la véracité de ses propos, après les aveux qu'il lui avait faits le soir précédent.

Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle le croie ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de rester, si elle voulait bien de lui. Il souhaitait réellement la vivre, cette belle histoire.

C'est pourquoi il finit par lui poser cette question, juste avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de remonter sur le pont, et ainsi de le quitter.

– Prouve-le-moi, fut sa seule réplique avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle eut le temps d'entendre le brun murmurer à son intention :

– Comme tu voudras.

Durant une seconde, un faible rictus illumina son visage. Avant de disparaître à nouveau, aussitôt.

Elle passa la journée hors de la bourgade, seule au bord d'une plage abandonnée, son téléphone coupée pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle avait seulement besoin de se retrouver loin de tout, et de tout le monde, actuellement.

L'horizon l'apaisait.

(Killian aussi.)

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent, tous plus moroses les uns que les autres. Emma sortait très peu. Elle ne voulait toujours pas voir, ni ne parler à personne.

Ses camarades comprenaient. Du moins, ils pensaient comprendre.

Car ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, eux, était simplement qu'elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour se remettre de sa rupture avec Walsh, alors que la vérité était toute autre – ou plutôt, pas entièrement complète, puisque bien entendu qu'elle se sentait aussi triste d'avoir perdu celui à qui elle était encore fiancée il y avait peu. Killian ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie.

Non pas comme si elle avait cherché à en avoir, de toute manière. Mais elle voyait en ce silence la preuve qu'il resterait pas, ne resterait plus, si vraiment il avait eu l'intention de le faire, tandis que le moment de son grand départ approchait de plus en plus. Il était évident, pour elle, qu'après la scène qu'elle lui avait faite sur le _Joyau du Royaume_ , les mots qu'elle lui avait asséné avec férocité, il allait rentrer chez lui dans tous les cas.

Il devait en avoir tellement marre, de son caractère totalement indécis. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se crier dessus depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés, et il n'était même pas revenu depuis une semaine… Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait, alors, au quotidien ?

(Quelque chose de beau, la blonde en était malgré tout sûre. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu des années ensemble sans le moindre problème, et elle savait qu'ils pourraient revenir à une situation similaire dès lors qu'elle serait certaine qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.

C'était bien cette détresse qui la mettait dans un tel état, et la faisait s'énerver contre lui.)

Toutefois elle n'en aurait certainement jamais la certitude. A nouveau elle avait laissé passer sa chance – sa _deuxième_ chance. Il n'y en aurait pas de troisième.

Et, au lieu de se battre, pensant que tout était déjà perdu d'avance, que l'anglais ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle pour le faire souffrir sûrement autant qu'elle souffrait elle, elle se contenta de se morfondre sur son sort, assise dans son canapé, logée entre ses couvertures et un chocolat chaud posé sur la table face à elle jusqu'au jour du départ du jeune homme.

Mary-Margaret et Ruby, quand elles prirent la direction de l'aéroport, tentèrent comme elles le purent de la persuader de les accompagner avant de quitter leur appartement commun, mais elle refusa, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt.

A quoi bon s'y rendre ? Elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir à lui faire ses adieux, et de le voir monter dans cet avion qui l'emmènerait loin d'elle, et du futur qu'ils auraient pu construire à deux.

Pire encore, elle supporterait encore moins qu'il l'ignore ou lui montre du dédain suite à leur dispute qu'ils avaient eue la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cela finirait de la détruire.

Elle passa donc plutôt sa matinée à pleurer, laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis des jours pour n'inquiéter personne ni n'avoir de comptes à rendre le long de ses joues rosies. Mais elles ne l'aidèrent pas à se sentir mieux, à la soulager – bien au contraire.

Tout de même, lorsque ses amies, accompagnées de David et Elsa, rentrèrent chez les jeunes femmes, elle s'efforça de se reprendre quelque peu pour faire bonne figure. Nous étions le trente-et-un octobre, date d'Halloween, et une soirée devait être organisée à cette occasion chez les trois colocataires comme prévu depuis longtemps.

(Bien entendu, il avait fallu que Killian quitte le pays ce jour-là…)

Il s'avéra cependant, au plus grand soulagement de la blonde, que les préparatifs et décorations afin que la fête se déroule au mieux lui permirent d'oublier un instant ses problèmes, trop concentrée sur ses tâches pour songer à autre chose que celles-ci. Malheureusement ses pensées furent bien vite redirigées vers l'anglais quand elle partit enfiler son costume dans sa chambre, un déguisement qui lui rappela aussitôt à l'esprit ses longues parties de jeu avec son meilleur ami quand ils n'étaient que des enfants et se prenaient pour des pirates à parcourir les océans à la recherche de trésors enfouis. Elle se retint de peu de déchirer le vêtement de désespoir.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir toutes ces heures entourée d'autres personnes, à devoir feindre d'être heureuse devant tout ce monde ? Pourquoi avait elle promis à ses camarades qu'elle participerait à l'événement ?

Elle n'avait qu'une unique envie, s'enfermer ici et ne plus en sortir de la nuit.

Elle s'obligea néanmoins à quitter son cocon personnel pour rejoindre le salon, où elle se rassit à sa place favorite depuis quelques jours en l'attente des invités, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas que les autres se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier face à eux.

Déjà qu'ils allaient probablement tous lui demander pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue à l'aéroport plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux devaient s'y trouver…

Ce ne fut que lorsque la première convive, Dorothy, arriva qu'elle se releva enfin. Elle qui avait assisté à la scène dans l'immeuble de sa tante et qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis lança un petit rictus désolé à la blonde en la saluant, mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque, ce qui soulagea cette dernière.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ce moment, et surtout pas maintenant.

Rapidement elle fut suivie par d'autres camarades et la fête démarra alors. Grâce à la musique et aux rires qui résonnaient à travers la pièce principale, elle eut la possibilité de légèrement de détendre et prit même, à son grand étonnement, part à l'amusement général, même si elle prenait souvent des pauses pour s'isoler.

Mais elle ne pouvait jamais rester très longtemps seule, puisqu'à chaque fois on vint la déranger pour la ramener sur la piste de danse, ou pour lui tenir la conversation.

Heureusement, personne n'évoqua le cas Killian. Sûrement avaient-ils été briefés par Ruby au préalable.

(Elle la remercia cent fois intérieurement pour cette initiative.)

Puis, à partir d'une certaine heure, il fut décidé d'un commun accord que tout le monde s'en aille rejoindre le bar de Liam, qui organisait lui aussi une grande soirée d'Halloween, ce qui l'avait empêché, avec grand regret, de participer à celle-ci. Il lui avaient donc promis d'y terminer leur course pour lui tenir compagnie.

Emma vit cette escapade comme une délivrance, elle qui pensa naïvement pouvoir y échapper, prétextant tomber de fatigue et vouloir dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Toutefois ses amis insistèrent lourdement – on ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

– Allez, viens, tu as passé une bonne soirée jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Alors ça ne pourra que continuer à te changer les idées ! essaya de la persuader Elsa.

Et, puisqu'elle n'avait pas la force de rien refuser à sa meilleure amie, qui avait tant fait pour elle depuis sa rupture (depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, même), elle céda finalement et s'y rendit avec eux. Ce fut la pire initiative qu'elle prit de toute son existence…

Déjà, parce que ce lieu lui rappela bien trop de souvenirs dès lors qu'elle passa la porte d'entrée. C'était après tout ici-même que, quelques jours auparavant, Walsh l'avait demandée en mariage, et qu'elle avait revu l'anglais pour la première fois depuis trois ans, lors de son anniversaire surprise. Et que c'était douloureux d'y repenser, au vu de sa situation actuelle.

Mais aussi et surtout, car la première chose sur laquelle elle posa le regard quand elle entra dans le _Jolly Roger_ fut la silhouette de ce qui semblait être un homme, au vu de sa corpulence, caché derrière un déguisement de singe volant. Cela ne pouvait être que _lui_.

Ce costume, ils l'avaient acheté ensemble. Un hommage à son roman préféré.

Elle sentit alors une haine indescriptible s'emparer de tout son être. Comment osait-il venir la narguer dans cet endroit, ce bar du frère d'une personne qu'il détestant pourtant tant ?!

C'était une véritable provocation, rien de plus.

C'est pourquoi, une fois certaine que ses camarades ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, tous occupés quelque part, elle se rapprocha de l'homme puis, quand elle fut certaine qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son identité, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et lui fit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est une simple coïncidence, tu sais très bien à qui appartient ce bar et qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je m'y rende ce soir.

– Emma ! répliqua seulement l'autre d'un ton enjoué et le visage illuminé de joie, comme s'il était heureux de la voir, quand il la reconnut à son tour.

Cette bonne humeur soudaine étonna l'intéressée, qui releva un sourcil d'incompréhension face à une telle attitude de la part de son ex-fiancé – car il était bien question de lui.

– Tu as raison, je ne suis pas ici par pure coïncidence, s'expliqua son vis-à-vis. Je suis venu parce que je voulais te voir, pour te parler… et m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit et ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, crois-moi. Et je voulais encore moins te quitter…

Ces mots troublèrent davantage la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à un revirement de situation pareil quand elle s'était approchée de lui. Cependant, s'il pensait pouvoir être pardonné aussi rapidement, il se trompait totalement.

Ce n'étaient pas quelques paroles d'excuses qui la feraient retomber dans ses bras, surtout pas après la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue avec sa crise de jalousie – elle était bel et bien amoureuse de son meilleur ami, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait voulu le croire.

(Qu'elle n'aurait maintenant plus jamais, certes, mais elle ne se rabaisserait pas à l'oublier en retournant auprès de Walsh.)

– Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, répliqua-t-elle donc d'un ton neutre et froid. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

– Sur quoi ? voulut savoir son interlocuteur.

– Ce que je voulais vraiment.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? insista le brun.

– Killian.

La manière dont son regard tourna au noir à l'entente du nom de l'anglais fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent encore. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à se justifier, ni se battre, encore une fois. Elle n'en avait simplement pas la force. Fuir était la meilleure des solutions, comme bien souvent elle le faisait.

C'est pourquoi, avant que son ancien petit-ami ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie du _Jolly Roger_ pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, et de cet endroit, priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, après cette rencontre qu'elle aurait pourtant souhaité ne jamais avoir à faire, ou du moins aussi tôt, et surtout pas en ce jour.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la poignée de la porte tout en ruminant ses pensées, une autre personne fit de même depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez, et manqua de peu de lui tomber dessus au passage, devant un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant déguisé en pirate, veste de cuir sur les épaules et crochet à la main. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui était cette personne.

(Et dire que le but de la fête était au départ de porter un costume afin de ne pas être identifié, c'était pour l'instant un échec total pour Emma qui, au contraire, devinait qui se trouvait caché sous ces vêtements grâce à ceux-ci…)

Néanmoins cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cœur rempli de colère qu'elle s'adressa à l'intéressé, mais plutôt dans un tremblement de voix choqué tant elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

– Killian ?! s'écria-t-elle.

(Elle ressentit une forte impression de déjà-vu.)


	8. Chapitre 8

**J'ai été inspirée, finalement, alors voici un nouveau chapitre ! Qui est véritablement le dernier, cette fois, puisque j'ai aussi terminé l'épilogue.  
**

 **(La fin n'arrivera donc pas dans très longtemps, sûrement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.)**

 ** _mallowenn_ : il faut croire que ton souhait a été entendu, puisque le voilà, le chapitre de plus demandé ! En espérant que tu ne restes pas sur ta fin avec celui-ci cette fois ;) Et en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, et toutes tes précédentes, toujours grandement appréciées.**

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Suite au départ précipité d'Emma, et après avoir plus ou moins assimilé ses dures et injustes paroles et rassemblé ses esprits, Killian quitta à son tour le _Joyau du Royaume_. Il ne partit cependant pas à la recherche de la jeune femme pour autant – il avait pertinemment conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, en ce moment, et que la confronter à nouveau maintenant ne mènerait à rien de bon, surtout au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait asséné. Comme elle le lui avait si bien fait comprendre, ce qu'elle attendait de lui, c'était des preuves.

Et il comptait bien les lui donner. Lui montrer qu'il était vraiment sincère, et tout à fait sérieux, lorsqu'il lui faisait part de son intention de rester à Storybrooke, avec elle.

Quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

C'est pourquoi, sans perdre une seconde de plus et d'un pas décidé, il se rendit chez son frère, où il prit à peine le temps de le saluer avant de rassembler quelques documents qu'il avait précieusement rangés à son arrivée pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre, dont son billet d'avion pour l'Angleterre, et qu'il emporta avec lui jusque dans sa chambre alors qu'il composait un numéro sur son portable.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse s'y enfermer totalement, le bouclé l'interpella, intrigué.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna-t-il. Qui appelles-tu de si bon matin ?

– J'annule mon vol retour, expliqua l'autre en un sourire malicieux.

Puis, sans laisser l'occasion à Liam de réagir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à répliquer quelque chose, visiblement pris de court par cet aveu, il s'empressa de faire claquer la porte entre eux afin de s'accorder davantage d'intimité et de calme durant son appel. Il ne put toutefois pas échapper à l'inquisition du jeune homme lorsqu'il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit le salon.

– N'interprète pas mes propos de la mauvaise manière, j'en suis véritablement ravi, mais… pourquoi tu restes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Tu devrais me demander _qui_ , plutôt. Parce que c'est Emma.

– Ah, alors finalement ça s'est bien passé entre vous hier soir, malgré l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvée quand elle est venue te chercher sur le bateau ?

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur lui raconta en détails tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, et le matin-même, ainsi que la décision que tous ces événements l'avaient mené à prendre. L'autre l'écoula attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé son récit et se taise enfin. Il ne lui posa alors qu'une unique question, afin de savoir s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait, après tous les problèmes créés entre les deux amoureux depuis le retour de l'anglais en ville :

– Es-tu sûr que cette fois, c'est la bonne ?

– Absolument certain, répliqua l'intéressé avec une assurance déconcertante.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le bouclé, qui avait une totale confiance en son cadet et ses actions – s'il croyait que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour lui, alors ce l'était. Il se contenta donc de s'approcher de lui, et le prit dans ses bras en une longue et chaleureuse étreinte.

– Je suis tellement heureux, se confia-t-il, de ne pas avoir à te dire au revoir à nouveau, si tu savais, petit frère…

– _Jeune_ frère, tu voulais dire, non ? se moqua gentiment son cadet.

Cette pique lui valut les rires du plus vieux, et un coup de poing amusé sur l'épaule. Puis, quand ils furent tous deux calmés, leur sérieux revenu, il ajouta, touché :

– Moi aussi je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à te quitter.

Liam lui offrit un sourire en retour, et une nouvelle étreinte. Les frères Jones étaient à nouveau réunis. Pour longtemps cette fois.

* * *

Dès le lendemain de la décision prise par Killian, tout un plan fut mis en place par les deux frangins et quelques uns de leurs plus proches camarades afin que la surprise soit complète. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que les retrouvailles se passent au _Jolly Roger_ , l'endroit même où ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois lors de son anniversaire, durant le soir d'Halloween, où il était prévu que le groupe se rende dans la nuit pour rendre visite au barman. Elsa avait été désignée pour forcer l'autre blonde à les y accompagner, au cas où elle refuserait d'y aller – ce qui serait fort probable, au vu de son état mental actuel qui était, il fallait l'avouer, au plus bas.

Ils avaient tout préparé, dans les moindres détails, pour que ce soit parfait.

Mais, malgré l'excitation que le montage de ce stratagème apportait avec elle, l'anglais n'arrivait pas à se sentir entièrement de bonne humeur. Il avait été prévenu de source sur que son amie passait la plupart de son temps à se morfondre sur son canapé, sans accepter de sortir ni voir personne, et cette simple pensée lui brisait le cœur. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir aller lui rendre visite, et la consoler comme il avait toujours été l'un des meilleurs à le faire.

Il savait néanmoins que tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas en face de lui le soir de son supposé départ, elle refuserait catégoriquement de le croire, par peur d'être déçue à la fin. Il ne ferait donc qu'aggraver les choses, à lui faire penser qu'il ne cessait de lui donner des faux espoirs, et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, en lui répétant ses promesses en boucle.

Alors il patientait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en attendant le jour-J.

Qui, bien heureusement, vint beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

C'était une journée très chargée qui avait été prévue pour lui, ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Cela lui permit de lui occuper l'esprit jusqu'au soir.

En effet, il dut d'abord, le matin-même, feindre son départ, pour que ceux qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant du fin mot de l'histoire n'en pipent pas mot à la principale intéressée – notamment Mary-Margaret qui, il en était de notoriété public, n'avait jamais su garder le moindre secret. Il aida ensuite, dans l'après-midi, son frère à décorer son bar aux couleurs d'Halloween pour la fête.

Il ne rentra ainsi à l'appartement de ce dernier qu'après avoir partagé un dîner ensemble, en début de soirée, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au moment où Liam lui enverrait un message pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'Emma et leurs autres amis au _Jolly Roger_ pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre à son tour.

Alors, en attendant, il s'assit devant la télévision face à l'un des films d'horreur qui passaient en cette occasion puis, une fois ce dernier terminé, il partit se préparer tranquillement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique lorsqu'il sortit son costume de la penderie ; c'était celui d'un pirate, une version revisitée du Capitaine Crochet, qu'il avait choisi en souvenir de ses nombreux jeux de rôles avec sa meilleure amie, quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Il reçut le SMS tant attendu peu de temps après qu'il soit fin prêt, eye-liner aux yeux et crochet à la main. Il se hâta donc hors du bâtiment, et se dirigea d'un pas actif vers le bar, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques bonnes quinze minutes de marche à pied. Toutefois, puisque pour s'y rendre, il devait passer par le port, il décida de s'y arrêter un instant, afin de contempler l'horizon.

Il ne le disait peut-être pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment de ses nouvelles – et dernières, il l'espérait, puisque cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'auraient plus à se quitter – retrouvailles avec la blonde. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, qu'elle le rejette malgré tout, que ce n'était pas ce dont elle parlait lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui prouver sa sincérité. Alors il chercha un peu de réconfort auprès de l'océan.

Qui eut un effet immédiat sur lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il le contemplait. C'est pourquoi, rapidement il reprit sa marche, à nouveau plein d'espoir. Tout allait se passer à merveille.

Il hésita cependant à nouveau plusieurs secondes face à la porte une fois arrivé devant le _Jolly Roger_ , comme la première fois qu'il était venu ici depuis trois ans quelques jours plus tôt.

Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées en si peu de temps passé…

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et la poussa finalement, au même instant où quelqu'un s'apprêtait à faire de même de l'autre côté. Du moins, pas un _simple_ quelqu'un, non.

 _Emma._

– Killian ?! fut le seul mot capable de sortir de sa bouche quand elle le reconnut.

Elle paraissait vraiment surprise de le voir là ; elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Mais, au vu des étoiles qui se mirent à briller dans ses irises dès lors qu'elles se posèrent sur les siennes, Killian comprit que c'était une _bonne_ surprise. Qu'elle était heureuse de le voir.

Alors, mis à l'aise par cette vision, il répliqua, tout sourire :

– Hey, love. Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de prononcer la moindre parole. A la place, elle se jeta dans le bras de son vis-à-vis pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas une simple farce de son cerveau, si fort que, dans sa course, elle le poussa hors du bar, et la porte se referma derrière eux, les laissant en toute intimité seuls au milieu de la rue. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots le long de ses joues dès lors qu'elle passa ses mains derrière son cou pour s'accrocher à lui.

Il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas parti. Il lui avait prouvé ses bonnes intentions.

Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que cela.

– Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, comment ça se fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout de même entre deux sanglots pour en avoir la certitude, se détachant légèrement de son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui donnait sa réponse.

– J'ai annulé mon vol. Je ne pars plus, Emma. Tu m'as demandé une preuve, eh bien… la voilà.

Il n'en fallut alors pas davantage pour la blonde, qui n'hésita pas une seconde à déposer, comme elle en avait tant de fois rêvé, comme elle avait tant de fois eut envie de recommencer depuis trois ans, comme elle en avait tant de fois été empêchée, ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Cette fois, personne l'était là pour la déranger.

 _Les_ déranger.

Bien entendu l'anglais répondit immédiatement à son baiser, la soulevant par le même temps dans les airs pour la rapprocher encore davantage de lui, incapable de la lâcher. Il fut ensuite décidé, d'un commun accord visuel, de se rendre à l'appartement le plus proche (celui de la jeune femme) pour éviter d'être à la vue de tous – ils souhaitaient n'être que tous les deux, pour l'instant.

Killian ne lâcha pas sa bien-aimée de tout le trajet, continuant à s'embrasser autant que leur souffle leur en permettait. Puis, une fois à l'intérieur du lieu de vie, ils ne perdirent pas leur temps.

Ils en avaient déjà gaspillé assez.

C'est pourquoi le brun déposa avec délicatesse Emma sur le canapé, ne prenant pas la peine de faire quelques mètres de plus pour se rendre dans sa chambre, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la couvrant de baisers entre deux sourires et mots doux qui lui étaient tous destinés. C'était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait espéré.

 _Quoique…_

Alors qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de leurs déguisements – qui n'étaient visiblement pas les vêtements les plus pratiques qu'ils aient pu revêtir de toute leur vie –, soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et ils se retrouvèrent face aux colocataires de la blonde, ainsi que leur moitié, qui revenaient de la soirée au bar. D'un bond Killian se releva de sa belle, et du canapé. Une fois debout et ses habits plus ou moins remis en place, il commença à se gratter nerveusement le derrière de l'oreille, tandis que l'autre homme s'écriait d'un ton quelque peu choqué :

– Emma ?!

– Killian ?! ajouta en même temps sa compagne, surprise.

Après tout, elle ne savait pas que l'anglais était censé se trouver là. Cette synchronisation dans leur étonnement permit à tout malaise de se dissiper légèrement, alors que des rires se firent entendre dans la pièce. Néanmoins, l'une deux deux principaux intéressée, peu contente d'avoir été interrompue en plein moment d'intimité, se mit rapidement debout à son tour, et attrapa la main de son (petit-)ami.

– Salut les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une façon exagérément enjouée. On aurait bien passé plus de temps avec vous à discuter et s'expliquer mais personnellement cette soirée m'a crevée, alors on va se coucher. A demain !

Puis, sans attendre davantage, elle poussa son petit-ami vers sa chambre, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle prit le soin de les enfermer pour finir sans être dérangés, cette fois, ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé.

De leur côté, Ruby et David se lancèrent un regard et rictus entendus, tandis que Mary-Margaret, suspicieuse face à leur attitude coupable, leur demanda :

– Vous étiez au courant, vous, qu'il n'était pas parti ?!

– Euh… oui ? avoua timidement son bien-aimé, qui avait peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en apprenant qu'on l'avait gardée hors de la confidence.

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement – et soulagement, il fallait bien le dire, car subir les foudres de la d'habitude si douce jeune femme n'était jamais de tout repos – elle ne sembla pas vexée, et se contenta seulement d'emmener à son tour le châtain jusqu'à son lit.

A présent seules dans le salon, après s'être lancé un clin d'œil entendu, les deux brunes restantes décidèrent d'en faire elles aussi de même.

(Il fallait croire que cette fête d'Halloween se transformait finalement en véritable Saint-Valentin, avec tous ces couples heureux et réunis en cette nuit remplie d'amour et de bonheur…)

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent, tous plus beaux et heureux les uns que les autres.

Killian et Emma vivaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler une idylle parfaite, meilleure encore que tout ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé – leur premier matin, par exemple, fut seulement rempli d'amour, de bonne humeur et de déclarations.

– J'étais parti chercher ma famille, essayer de savoir d'où je venais, trouver une maison… Mais ce voyage m'a seulement fait réaliser que mon véritable chez-moi était, et sera toujours, ici. C'est avec vous tous… avec toi, surtout, déclara le brun à sa bien-aimée dans l'intimité de leur chambre quand elle ouvrit les paupières quelques temps après lui qui, comme toujours, s'était réveillé à l'aube.

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment dans les bruns l'un de l'autre, à simplement savourer leur joie d'être ensemble, puis ils se levèrent pour déjeuner. Ils furent accueillis dans la cuisine par leurs amis qui leur lancèrent un sourire entendu, visiblement aussi contents qu'eux qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés, et pour de bon cette fois.

La suite se passa tout autant à merveille : entre rendez-vous romantiques dans des restaurants autres que le simple _Granny's_ ou sur le _Joyaux du Royaume_ ainsi que d'autres promenades en bord de mer et sorties avec leurs camarades, ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de s'ennuyer. De plus, une très bonne nouvelle arriva bien vite à leurs oreilles.

En effet, ils apprirent d'une connaissance commune que Walsh, dont Emma n'avait plus entendu parler depuis le soir d'Halloween, à son plus grand soulagement, avait quitté Storybrooke pour s'installer à New-York où il avait été embauché pour travailler dans une grande chaîne de vente de meubles – sûrement n'avait-il pas supporté de voir son ex-amour dans les bras d'un autre.

Rapidement une routine agréable s'installe entre les deux amants, qui fêtèrent leur premier mois de vie de couple sans même le voir passer – ils avaient l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient embrassés devant le _Jolly Roger_ et avaient terminé leur course chez la blonde. Toutefois une existence parfaite et sans encombre n'existait pas ; c'est pourquoi bientôt Killian reçut une lettre qui le chamboula au plus profond de lui-même, et le prit totalement de court.

Une supposée grand-mère maternelle s'adressait à lui d'Angleterre, mise au courant de son existence par le biais d'une note qu'il avait réussi à faire paraître dans un magazine juste avant son retour pour les États-Unis, désespéré de n'avoir trouvé aucune trace en trois ans de recherches de ses origines. Elle le contactait donc pour le rencontrer, s'il le souhaitait toujours, l'invitant à passer les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas en sa compagnie, moment propice pour des retrouvailles familiales, selon elle (mais aussi pour la simple et bonne raison que sinon, elle les passerait seule).

Bien entendu que l'anglais voulait toujours en savoir plus sur où il venait. Il avait tout quitté pour cette exacte raison, après tout. Mais à présent les choses avaient changé pour lui et il ne pouvait plus s'en aller sur un coup de tête. Emma ne se remettrait jamais d'un nouveau départ, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

Surtout au vu de la période à laquelle il devrait s'en aller – en tant qu'orphelin lui-même, il savait à quel point il était important pour elle, maintenant qu'elle avait une véritable famille, que de passer ce moment entourée de ses proches. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule.

Mais pouvait-il seulement faire de même avec cette femme, cette première personne en trois années d'enquête qui acceptait de le recevoir ? Toute sa vie il s'en voudrait s'il laissait passer sa chance à recevoir les réponses qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Alors il eut une idée, trouva un compris, dans l'espoir qu'il convienne à Emma – et à sa grand-mère.

– Est-ce que ça te dirait de partir en Angleterre pendant les vacances ? Je pourrais te montrer les lieux de mon enfance, et ceux que j'ai visités lorsque j'étais là-bas, comme ça. C'est un très beau pays, tu sais, et j'aimerais beaucoup te le faire visiter… proposa-t-il prudemment à sa belle un matin qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit de cette dernière.

Il put comprendre à l'expression changeante de son visage qu'elle ne semblait pas emballée par l'idée. Et, effectivement, elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de se rendre dans ce pays où il avait vécu sans elle, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se reconstruire sans lui. Et puis, elle souhaitait passer les fêtes avec leurs proches, cette famille qu'ils s'étaient choisis eux-même, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis tant d'années.

– Hum… Pourquoi pas à une autre période, peut-être ? On pourrait s'y rendre cet été, par exemple, parce que c'est un peu expéditif comme voyage, là, tu ne trouves pas ? Les billets de dernière minute sont souvent chers, surtout pour Noël, trouva-t-elle donc des excuses pour le dissuader de son idée sans le vexer avec son refus.

Ce à quoi Killian ne répliqua pas immédiatement, à la recherche de quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste qui avait négligemment été jetée au sol la veille au soir. Quand il mit la main sur ce qu'il voulait, il tendit la lettre à la blonde, et lui expliqua :

– J'ai reçu ça, l'autre jour. Une grand-mère, qui veut me rencontrer pendant ces vacances, justement. Et puisqu'il est hors de question que je parte sans toi, mais que ça me tient tout de même à cœur de connaître mes origines… je pensais que tu pourrais m'accompagner, si tu veux.

La jeune femme lut le mot attentivement et, touchée par ce qu'avait à dire l'inconnue – elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de rencontrer ce petit-fils dont elle avait été privé pendant toutes ces années, n'ayant visiblement jamais été mise au courant de sa naissance –, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre le besoin de l'anglais de se rendre là-bas. Certainement ressentirait-elle le même, si elle avait cette chance elle aussi d'avoir quelqu'un qui venait à la contact – ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas, même si elle aussi avait fait des recherches de son côté pour en découvrir plus sur sa vie par le passé, sans résultat, malheureusement.

Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était un article de journal parlant de cette enfant qui avait été abandonnée sur le bord d'une autoroute tel un vulgaire animal un peu trop encombrant lors du départ en vacances…

C'est pourquoi, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, quand elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle releva la tête en direction de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant la joue.

– Va pour les vacances en Angleterre, accepta-t-elle ensuite sa proposition, tout sourire.

Il le lui rendit, avant de déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser rempli de reconnaissance et de tout son amour.

Quelle chance avait-il d'avoir cette femme dans sa vie.

* * *

Dès le lendemain leurs billets fut achetés puis, deux semaines plus tard, ils montaient main dans la main dans l'avion qui allait les emmener jusqu'à Londres.

La grand-mère de Killian, avec qui il avait échangé quelques e-mails – c'était toujours plus rapide et pratique que des lettres – pour la prévenir de leur arrivée, à lui et Emma, et qui s'était présentée comme se nommant Anna (ou Nana, pour les intimes, un surnom que les enfants qu'elle gardait lorsqu'elle travaillait encore chez une riche famille nommée les Darling lui avaient gentiment donné) habitait en banlieue de la capitale. Il avait été ainsi prévu qu'elle les attente à l'aéroport pour les emmener jusqu'à chez elle afin qu'ils n'aient pas à payer de taxi.

Lorsque le jeune homme et sa petite-amie descendirent de l'appareil, celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et il se passa nerveusement une main derrière l'oreille. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre avec cette femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler alors qu'elle était pourtant la mère de sa propre mère.

Afin de lui donner du courage, Emma enserre ses doigts dans les siens, et ce fut ainsi qu'ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur lieu de retrouvailles. Plus que jamais le brun se sentit soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés dans cette épreuve ; tout aurait été bien plus difficile à surmonter si elle n'avait pas été là. Et puis, elle faisait dorénavant partie de la famille, elle aussi, après tout.

Ce fut une petite dame aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi intense que l'océan (aussi intense que ceux de Killian) qui les accueillit chaleureusement, les prenant chacun à leur tour dans ses bras pour les saluer. Peu habituée par une telle proximité provenant de la part d'une parfaite inconnue, Emma se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise au début, mais elle finit par se détendre dans cette étreinte, et la rendit à l'anglaise en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son petit-fils, qu'elle dévisagea longuement, la larme à l'œil.

– Je suis si heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…

L'intéressé ne sut quoi répondre, gêné. C'était si étrange pour lui de faire la connaissance de cette personne. Alors il se contenta de lui offrir un timide rictus.

Tous ensemble, après avoir récupéré leurs valises, ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux. Le trajet en voiture se passa dans le silence le plus complet, les invités étant exténués par le décalage horaire et le long trajet qu'ils venaient de faire. C'est pourquoi, après avoir visité la maison et remercié Nana pour son hospitalité, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la chambre que la vieille femme avait préparée pour eux.

L'ancienne chambre de la mère de Killian. Remplie de souvenirs d'elle, et de photographies de son enfance et adolescence.

Le brun ne put retenir les pleurs qui se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues face à tout ceci. Même après toute ces années, la blessure de sa perte si jeune ne s'était pas tout à fait fermée.

Sûrement ne le serait-elle jamais vraiment.

Emma le prit alors dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer, et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils partagèrent un petit-déjeuner ensemble, et ce fut alors que l'anglais commença à poser quelques questions à leur hôte, avide de savoir.

– Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, même lorsque ma mère était encore en vie ? fut la première interrogation qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Ton père et moi… nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement entendus, commença-t-elle son récit tout en sirotant son thé ; elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle continua ensuite, expliquant qu'elle avait toujours eu le pressentiment que cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de bien – et il fallait croire qu'elle avait eu raison, au vu de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils après la mort de la jeune femme. Sa fille avait donc fait un choix, suite à une violente dispute qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux. Elle était partie avec son mari, et l'avait rayée de sa vie pour toujours, ne répondant plus à ses messages et appels. Elle n'avait appris son décès que très tard, et encore plus tard avait-elle su qu'elle avait eu un enfant.

A vrai dire, elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais su si elle n'était pas tombée sur cette note qu'il avait écrite dans un journal qu'elle n'achetait habituellement que très rarement.

– Si j'avais su, termina-t-elle son histoire, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seul dans cet orphelinat. Je serais partie pour les États-Unis, et t'aurais adopté.

Elle posa une main sur celle du brun pour accentuer ses dires, et enserra leurs doigts ensemble tout en lui souriant faiblement. Elle se sentait véritablement désolée.

Puis, pour aborder un sujet plus joyeux, elle ajouta, un vrai rictus au bord des lèvres cette fois et posant son autre main sur celle d'Emma :

– Mais je peux voir que tu n'as pas fait la même erreur que ta mère. Cette jeune femme que tu as choisi à l'air tout à fait charmante. Vous faites un très joli couple, tous les deux. L'amour que vous vous portez est si facilement lisible dans vos yeux…

Les deux amoureux, face à un tel compliment, se lancèrent un regard quelque peu gêné tout en rougissant. Puis les conversations reprirent ensuite, Killian ayant envie d'en savoir plus sur cette grand-mère et leur famille en général. Elle leur raconta donc avec joie des anecdotes sur la mère du jeune homme.

L'apprentissage de toutes ces nouvelles était parfois difficile à avaler, mais il pouvait toujours compter sur la présence de sa petite-amie, qui n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui fasse part du moindre de ses doutes pour qu'elle les comprenne et le soutienne mieux que personne.

Les jours suivants, ils visitèrent la ville, parfois seulement en amoureux lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, et parfois accompagnés de Nana, qui leur fit découvrir quelques lieux de celle qui avait mis l'anglais au monde et dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Vint ensuite Noël, qu'ils célébrèrent tous trois auprès du feu du grand salon, face au sapin finement décoré, à déguster de délicieux mets qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble durant la journée. Un véritable Noël rempli de rires et de bonne humeur, comme ils n'avaient que trop rarement eu l'occasion de le fêter. Le premier que Killian fêtait réellement en famille.

(Ne manquait plus que Liam pour que celle-ci soit entièrement réunie.)

Le couple resta en Angleterre jusqu'au Nouvel An, qu'ils passèrent à Londres, au milieu de tous ces autres touristes qui étaient venus pour l'occasion. Et, quand la grande horloge de Big Ben sonna le premier coup de minuit, tandis que les jeunes gens se tenaient face à la Tamise, contemplant l'horizon, le brun attrapa sa bien-aimée par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille ces mots qu'il ne lasserait jamais de prononcer à son intention :

– Je t'aime tellement, mon Emma.

– Et je t'aime tellement aussi, répliqua cette dernière du tac-au-tac et sur le même ton, avant de déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en souriant, plus heureuse que jamais de finir une année, et d'en commencer une autre, aux côtés de cet homme.

Celle-ci s'annonçait merveilleuse.

(Les suivantes aussi, elle en était persuadée. Car cette fois, plus jamais rien ni personne ne viendrait, ni ne pourrait les séparer…)

* * *

 **(Si vous n'avez pas fait le lien, la grand-mère de Killian, c'est la version humaine de Nana dans** ** _Peter Pan_** **!) (En plus elle a les yeux bleus cette chienne donc c'est parfait :')) (J'espère d'ailleurs que toute cette histoire autour d'elle n'est pas trop incohérente.)  
**


	9. Épilogue

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin (et surtout à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews adorables) malgré tous les problèmes qu'elle m'a causé et certains bâclages ou changements de dernière minute, sans vous je crois que je l'aurais tout simplement abandonnée. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira tout de même, et on se retrouve peut-être sur d'autres projets (plus jamais écrits et postés sur un coup de tête, par contre ahah) !**

* * *

 _3 ans plus tard…_

– Emma Swan, voulez-vous prendre Killian Jones ici présent pour époux ?

La jeune femme, si belle dans sa longue robe blanche et couronne de fleurs sur la tête – elle ressemblait à une véritable princesse de contes de fée, ainsi –, planta ses irises mouillées de joie dans celles de l'homme qui se tenait debout face à elle, tout autant élégamment habillé qu'elle, leurs doigts enlacés les uns aux autres.

Des perles salées brillaient aussi au coin de ses prunelles océan, lui qui se sentait si heureux à l'idée que d'ici peu, cette magnifique personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde allait devenir sienne, et inversement. Ils avaient tout traversé ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance, le meilleur comme le pire, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils officialisaient leur désir de continuer ainsi.

 _Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie._

Tous deux se rappelaient encore parfaitement du jour de la demande en mariage, certainement le plus beau de l'existence d'Emma, si on lui demandait son avis – juste après, peut-être, celui du retour définitif de l'anglais à Storybrooke. Ou celui de leur rencontre, qui si tôt avait tout changé pour elle, à jamais, sans qu'elle n'en soit le moins du monde consciente à l'époque (car qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils finiraient mariés ?).

Ils avaient créé tant de merveilleux souvenirs au cours des années passées qu'il était difficile pour elle, voire impossible, de n'en choisir qu'un seul comme préféré.

Surtout lorsqu'elle savait que tant d'autres étaient à venir, aussi. Comme celui où elle apprendrait à Killian qu'il allait être papa pour la première fois – elle l'avait elle-même découvert seulement trois jours plus tôt, et attendait d'être seuls lors de leur nuit de noces pour lui faire part de la fantastique nouvelle qui avait fait déverser ses larmes de bonheur.

La demande avait donc été faite un soir d'Halloween comme les autres depuis trois ans qu'ils le fêtaient de la même façon avec leurs amis – du moins, c'était ce qu'avait imaginé Emma : dîner tous les deux dans le _Joyau du Royaume_ afin de célébrer comme il se le devait une année de plus en tant que couple, une année de plus depuis que le brun avait choisi de rester, puis direction le _Jolly Roger_ pour rejoindre leurs amis et profiter du restant de la nuit avec eux.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, avant de quitter le navire, le compagnon de la blonde l'avait arrêtée dans sa marche, et l'avait retenue contre lui, embrassant son front avec toute la tendresse et l'amour tout il était capable. (Et il en était capable de beaucoup.)

– Tu es la meilleure personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, lui avait-il ensuite murmuré à l'oreille avec toute la sincérité possible facilement lisible dans son regard.

La jeune femme, qui, même après tout ce temps, avait encore du mal à se faire au fait que tous ces beaux mots lui étaient bel et bien destinés, que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un simple et doux rêve dont elle allait finir par se réveiller, avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans la poitrine devant de telles paroles. Et dire que cela n'avait été que le début, que la partie la plus importante de la déclaration n'avait pas encore été délivrée… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait toujours été doué pour lui parler.

Et elle aussi, d'ailleurs, avait fini par apprendre à s'ouvrir à son tour, à lui faire part de ses sentiments sans crainte. A enlever cette armure qu'elle s'était crée pour s'éviter de s'ouvrir.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin avec lui.

C'est pourquoi elle avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres suite à cela, souriant à travers celui-ci, puis avait répliqué de la manière la plus naturelle du monde tout en se détachant de l'anglais :

– Je t'aime.

Killian lui avait rendu son doux rictus en retour, tout en se mettant soudain à se gratter le derrière de l'oreille avec nervosité. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il entendait ces dires être prononcés par sa belle, mais il ne se lasserait jamais de l'écouter les lui murmurer. Et ce soir, au vu de ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle, il se sentait d'autant plus heureux, et soulagé, qu'elle lui en fasse part. Car ils lui avaient donné le courage nécessaire pour s'agenouiller face à Emma, une main plongée dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche de quelque chose à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Puis, un fois le précieux trouvé, il avait sorti une petite boîte qu'il avait gardé bien cachée dans ce même navire depuis quelques semaines déjà, attendant ce jour précis pour l'en sortir et faire sa demande, et il avait questionné la blonde restée debout face à lui :

– Emma, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Cette fois-ci, contrairement à lorsque son ex-petit-ami lui avait posé la même question, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle avait alors compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre immédiatement quand il avait été question de Walsh. Il n'était tout simplement pas le bon.

Alors que Killian, lui, l'était. Elle en avait la certitude, au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

(Elle le savait depuis très longtemps, si elle devait se montrer honnête avec elle-même.)

Elle répliqua donc, d'une voix plus assurée que jamais, et des pleurs roulant le long de ses joues rosies :

– Bien sûr que oui, je le veux !

D'un bond le jeune homme s'était relevé, passant la bague au doigt de sa _fiancée_ , et il l'avait embrassée, la soulevant dans les airs tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec passion.

Ils étaient arrivé avec une heure de retard à la fête, où ils célébrèrent toute la nuit leur future union avec leurs camarades, à qui ils ne manquèrent pas d'annoncer la nouvelle immédiatement.

Et voilà qu'à présent, quelques mois plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant Regina Mills, la maire de la ville, à officialiser tout ceci, avant de s'envoler dès le lendemain pour leur lune de miel.

A nouveau, aussi confiance que la première fois où elle avait dû lui prononcer ces quelques mots, Emma lui en refit part, cette fois devant un assemblée silencieuse qui n'attendait que ce moment :

– Oui, je le veux.

Trop perdue dans ses sentiments pour Killian quand ce dernier la rapprocha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un fougueux baiser à l'entente de ces mots décisifs, elle écouta à peine la brune qui se tenait au milieu d'eux, petit sourire en coin face à tant d'amour, les déclarer mari et femme sous les applaudissements de leurs témoins (Liam et Elsa, bien sûr) et du reste des convives – dont parmi eux se trouvait Nana, avec qui ils avaient gardé contact et qui, après plusieurs visites les uns aux autres, avait décidé de venir s'installer aux États-Unis afin de se rapprocher de son petit-fils et de rattraper tout le temps perdu avec lui.

(Elle ferait aussi une parfaite baby-sitter pour l'enfant à venir.)

 _Emma Jones_. Que ce nom sonnait bien…


End file.
